Fairy Mew Mew
by Deep Nerd
Summary: Kish is a normal fairy teen who receives a rare element which can possibly kill him if he's not careful. While flying to clear his mind, a gust of wind knocks him out of the air and he crashes into some rich kid's room. Kish owes the kid and they go off on adventures exploring the world the rich boy never seen before. Rate T for Language. Cover made by me.
1. Chapter 1

The sun flared its bright yellow light through the open window, the beam landing on a sleeping figure's face. Groaning, he quickly turned over, away from the source. Right when sleep hit him again, his walnut door slammed open.

"Kisshu! Time. To. Wake. UP!", the shorter figure grabbed the sheets Kisshu is residing in and yanked them away from the bed, pulling Kisshu along with them.

Having no time to collect himself, Kisshu landed on his face, a muffled groan escaped his lips. He quickly sat up, his face red from the impact, gold eyes narrowed.

"What the hell, Taruto!?", he cursed at the other figure. Taruto laughed, he leaned forward for balance. Two orange fairy wings are on his back. Kisshu's wings are a bright yellow, like his eyes.

"Pai told me to wake you up. He didn't specify how though", Taruto flew out the room before the object Kisshu thrown at him hit the supposed target. The object hit the wall instead. Groaning once again, Kisshu stretched, elf ears twitching to the sound of birds outside his window. Smiling he rose from the floor and hovered over to his dresser pulling out a shirt. He pulled it over his head. The brown and grey shirt didn't fall over his stomach and his matching pants hang loosely around his waist.

Admiring himself in his scavenged mirror piece, Kisshu fixated his forest green hair into his signature hairstyle. Two low pigtails at the sides of his face, in front of his ears. Once he finished, he hovered out of his room to get revenge on the little brunette, the pigtailed brat known as Taruto.

"I see Taruto completed his assignment", Pai is situated in the dining room of the small fairy house built for three. A wood cup filled with brown liquid known as coffee is in his hand. Pai's appearance is very plain. His silver-purple hair is short exception of the braid in front of his left ear and his eyes are a dull grey. His clothing are also mostly grey with some purple. The wings on his back are SURPRISE… grey.

Pai took a sip of his coffee. "You know what day it is correct?"

Kisshu blinked lazily. Then his eyes slowly widened. "I find out my element today! I forgot!"

"And that is the reason why I had Taruto put his annoyance to use", Pai smirked. "I have a feeling your element if going to be something refulgent."

"Something… refulgent?", Kisshu raised a brow at the unknown word.

"Bright. Shining", Pai took another sip from his coffee. "Your ceremony starts soon and it's a private one too."

"Private?"

Pai nodded. "Since the Fairy King will be the one to bestow your fated element, it has to be private. Go get ready."

Kisshu nodded. He stopped hovering since his wings began to ache. He walks over to the front door, lost in thought. Even though the King is giving Kisshu his element, shouldn't this ceremony be a great thing for all people to see? It wasn't always this way.

The King used to come out of his palace to greet the commoners and Nobles a long time ago. But ever since the council became more powerful, the old fairies kept the King away inside the palace, always covering his face. It was so long ago that no one knows what the immortal fairy King looks like anymore.

The ceremony takes place in a cave behind the sacred waterfall, a fly away from the large castle in the center of the fairy kingdom. Kisshu runs his fingers through his hair, making sure it's not tangled.

"I'm taking off!", he shouts. His reply from Pai is a nod. Kisshu runs to find the door that leads outside. He opens the door revealing a balcony to take off from. Kisshu expands his yellow wings, turns around and falls backwards.

Feeling the wind rush through his hair and listening to the whooshing sound of the wind in his ears, Kisshu shoots up into the air at lightning speed. He breaks the cloud barrier and hovers. Scanning the world below him he spots a group of royal guards wearing their shining armor, surrounding one cloaked fairy. The only feature showing is his brilliantly pale blue wings on the cloaked figures back.

Kisshu, being the curious fairy he is, flies toward the cluster only to be greeted with spears in his face and three guards surrounding him. Kisshu noticed that the cloak the figure is wearing only shows his naturally narrowed pale blue eyes.

"Um… I'm Kisshu… Are you-"

Kisshu was cut off with a glare from the head guard.

"How dare a commoner such as yourself be so rude to his majesty!?", he bellowed at Kisshu. The King tapped the head guards shoulder, telling him with that gesture that it was alright. He flew past the guard and stopped in front of Kisshu.

"Kisshu is it?", his voice a bit muffled from the hood. "You're the fairy boy who has his Element Ceremony today, am I correct?"

Kisshu nodded.

"Shall we fly together?"

Kisshu nodded again. "Yes we shall."

And they took off, ignoring the guard's grumbling.

**(Time skip)**

The blue winged fairy landed first on the plat form, then the guards and finally Kisshu. The smell of water and wet rocks filled his nose. Kisshu sighed contently. He noticed that the rude asshole of a guard and the surprisingly nice King is walking off without him. Kisshu sprinted slightly to catch up.

The path they are taking behind the waterfall leads up to a cave with a sign above the entrance. On the sign are some strange symbols Kisshu has never seen before. Once inside the cave, Kisshu felt power surge inside him. It's a warm feeling.

"Kisshu. Please step over here", the King pointed over at the larger circle surrounded by more strange symbols. Kisshu nodded and did what he was told.

Right after Kisshu placed his foot inside the circle, it began to glow. Wind rushed around the cavern, bright flashes of light zipped across the cave, nearly striking Kisshu. Kisshu noticed his wings are glowing a bright yellow.

The King is chanting, and the hood covering his face is unaffected by the howling wind. His chanting is getting louder.

Suddenly Kisshu felt something strike him, a stinging sensation ran though his body, from his heels to the tips of his ears. It didn't hurt. It felt good. He felt warmth all throughout his body. Yellow symbols circled Kish, circling him faster and faster.

Suddenly everything stopped. The chanting the cloaked fairy was doing stopped, the lights and wind disappeared. Everything grew quiet.

"Interesting. Such a rare element to possess", the King finally broke the silence while brushing some dirt off of him. "Lightning."

"Lightning? That's my element?" Kisshu's mouth dropped open.

"It's obvious isn't it? I've noticed your flying pattern is very similar to lightning strikes. One moment you're there and in a next you're somewhere else. Gone. Disappeared. Very much like lightning, yes."

Kisshu couldn't believe it. The lightning element is a very rare element to possess. Only less than a handful of fairies have said element and lightning is very hard to control. Once, a lightning user accidentally killed himself being unable to control his element. That scared Kish. Knowing that he may end up killing himself if he screws up in any way. He's even more scared of hurting his family with his element.

"You should feel proud! But considering the consequences of lightning I can see why your jaw is dropped in a fashionable way", the King chuckled. Kisshu tried not to narrow his eyes at the king's 'you should feel proud' comment.

Kisshu quickly shut his mouth. "Will I be able to control it?" The King grew silent, his eyes told Kisshu that the blue winged fairy is lost in thought. Finally he broke his long pause.

"It's…plausible, yes. But the casualties of trying to contain lightning is extremely high."

Kisshu sighed.

"However…I suggest that you only use your power when absolutely necessary so that you don't risk your or anyone's safety", The King added.

Kisshu nodded. "Hey?! This is probably rude to ask but, what is your element?"

Kisshu noticed that the King stiffened slightly. "I give you your element and yet you have the necessity of asking me that question? Well if it pleases you I shall tell you but you cannot, under any circumstance, tell any other soul. I am a perfectly clear?"

"Crystal", Kisshu replied.

The blue winged fairy gave him a slight glare then sighed. "I have..."

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt but the Elders don't like to be kept waiting for too long so can you please finish up this trifling matter."

Kisshu glared at the head asshole. "Excuse me? This 'trifling' matter is the most important matter for everyone, including you. This matter is where every fairy finds out their element so that they can get on with their life! So that they find the right job for themselves!"

Kisshu just realized his voice grew louder.

The guard scoffed. "I said trifling because I know that you will be unable to contain that destructive element. You may even kill your own family." Kisshu nearly tackled the guard. Nearly.

"Enough!", the King finally spoke up. His ice blue eyes narrowed. Kisshu blinked and saw that the king is towering over the guard, his blue wings beating furiously as he hovered. The guard's eyes are very wide in terror.

"You will watch your tongue around me in public. Your behavior is unacceptable, you insolent fool. I rather not be embarrassed by a low fairy such as yourself", the king snapped. Even though his voice sounds calm, there is coldness in it that sends shivers down ones spine. Kisshu shivered thanking god that he is not the one being scolded.

"And you," Kisshu froze when the cloaked fairy turned to him, his ice blue eyes narrowing even farther. Then the corners of his eyes turned upward indicating he smiled. "You are free to go. I apologize for my guard's indecent behavior. I'll make note that he won't be so ignorant the next time we meet, yes?" he stopped hovering.

Kisshu nodded. "Apology accepted, your highness." For a good impression, Kisshu bowed before he waved and then he took off, only turning his head to look back. He noticed that he received a wave back from the king and a very rude hand gesture from the guard in which he made behind the cloaked fairy's back. Kisshu frowned before speeding home.

**(TIME SKIP, FEWLS! Fewls is equal to fools.)**

"So. How was it?", Pai asked without looking up from what he is currently doing such as making the mid-day meal for the trio. Even though Pai is a scientist, he can cook very well. Kisshu looked up from his task whilst washing the dishes. What does he say?

"It was… interesting. Though once the King and I found out my element, he looked like he felt sorry for me", Kisshu answered plainly.

"Well, what is it? Your element that is."

Kisshu hesitated before replying, "Lightning."

Pai nearly dropped the batter he was whisking though some spilled on his clothing. Kisshu looked at him for a reply though he already knew what is was going to be.

"I don't need your pity by the way", Kisshu finished the plate he was on and started a new one.

"I'm not pitting you, Kisshu. I'm very happy for you but also…", Pai trailed off.

"Afraid? I know the high casualty rate and the King told me to only use my element in dire situations. I should be fine."

"Ah… So I shouldn't worry much then", Pai went back to whisking the batter. _Liar_. Kisshu can tell how Pai is whisking that his hands are shaking. The green haired fairy sighed.

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about this anymore. This conversation is now over." Kisshu stopped doing the dishes. "May I go for a fly?"

**(Scene change)**

"Your majesty", the servants said in unison as the cloaked figure landed on the balcony at the castle. He paid them no attention as he stalked off to his room. Like he always does.

The Elder council doesn't let him do anything anymore such as go outside, communicate with the people etc. Nor can he remove his extremely uncomfortable cloak in public. It's sickening to him. That the Elders can treat him this way, like some kid who doesn't want to share her doll.

Once he arrived to the boring cell (or room but he prefers the name cell) he closes and locks the door. He yanks off his cloak and tosses it aside. His long raven black hair is free from its prison and is currently in a tangled mess but a few running his fingers through his hair should do the trick. The now smooth raven locks fall to his calves. His skin is very pale, a cream white colour. His jaw is more feminine than other boy's jaw structure. The clothing he is wearing is mostly blue. The tight blue shirt he wears does not even cover his abnormally pale stomach and it doesn't cover his shoulders but has green blue sleeves that cover his arms.

The cloth around his hips is like a skirt, but he prefers the name 'robe'. It has a long slit from where his stomach meets his hip to his ankle and the rest of the long 'robe' covers his legs exception of his left one where occasionally it pokes out while he walks. To make sure no pervert looks up his garments, he wears shorts under the 'robe'. He does wear a belt, it's more of an accessory than a belt. The colour of the belt matches the colour of his sleeves.

He sighs and 'gracefully' plops down on to the plush mattress, being mindful of his wings. He stares up at the ceiling but he soon becomes bored and starts messing with his awkward crown which resembles leafs but the crown is gold and not green. He removes the crown and places it down on the sheets. Then he started messing with his blue pearl shaped earrings.

"I've read all the books in the stupid cell, even memorized most of them. I want to read something new!", at the word 'new' he made hand gestures that resembled fireworks. Then he rolled his eyes. "But," He suddenly sits up.

"'You can't leave room! Even to read your stupid books.'"

He moves to the left. "'Oh! Really now? But what will I do when I'm bored!"

He moves to the right. "'Do whatever you please!'"

He's making hand gestures as he mimics an elder with an accent. "'But don't leave room!'" He blinks.

"You can tell I have issues when I talk to myself in a childlike manor." He plops back down on his bed. "Ugh."

**(Scene change)**

Kisshu loves flying. It helps him clear his mind and think. Right now he needs to get away from his problems, at the moment. He's not ready to face them. He's trying not to let his mind wander back to the element incident. Flying helps with everything. But right now, he feels like it's not. He still feels sick, uncomfortable.

Thinking about what the king told him, Kisshu made a face. _"You should feel proud!"_ Hell. Kish does not feel proud. At all. In fact he told himself he felt scared. Now he doesn't know how to feel anymore even though he found out his element today. Some best day of his life. _"You may even end up killing your family."_ Great. Now the asshole is in his mind. He flew upwards, once again, breaking the cloud barrier and then back down.

_I'm going to control my element. I'll show that asshole guard. I'll prove him wrong._

Something snapped Kisshu out of his daydreaming. A gust of wind slammed into Kish, pulling him somewhere. He tried to compose himself but the wind is too strong for him and he can possibly damage his wings. His golden eyes widen as he found himself coming closer and closer to the castle and its window.

"Oh shit!", Kisshu cried.

**(Scene change)**

Just as the king got up from his bed, something (or someone) crashed through his sky light, scattering glass everywhere. The figure landed on the king's bed, bounced off and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

The king blinked in confusion but recognized the fairy from his green hair. It's the lightning fairy. Kisshu was it? Yes Kisshu.

"Ow", Kish groaned. Then he looked up and saw a fairy clad in in fancy garments staring back at him with familiar ice blue eyes. Kisshu noticed how beautiful she is. Her long black hair fits her since her skin is as pale as snow.

"Oh look. A peasant has fallen into my room", her voice is… deeper than Kish imagined but also sounds very soft and very familiar. She put a finger to her lips. "Oh dear…Should I go get the guards? But he doesn't seem like a threat. And I can't leave this room…well this is a predicament."

"I-I'm so sorry, miss. I didn't know that a noble lives here…"

Her eyes went wide then she started to laugh. Cackle actually. "Miss?! Excuse me, sir, but as you can see, I lack something that defines a woman."

Kisshu's expression turned to confusion. The blue fairy smiled and raised her hand to her….FLAT CHEST!

"I lack breasts."

Kisshu blushed severely realizing his embarrassing mistake. "I'M SO SORRY, SIR! I didn't mean…"

"No harm? It's quite alright. It's funny actually. This hasn't happened to me in a long time", the blue fairy smiled. _Wait. I have an idea. I can use him. _The blue fairy thought. His expression changed.

"But… I have to get the guards to escort you out.. They may put you in jail for… intruding."

"But sir! I didn't mean it and if my brother finds out that this happened he'll kill me!"

_Gotcha. _"Well perhaps we can make an arrangement. You see, I have been in this tower for a long time. Read every book, counted every crack in the walls and ceiling, there are two hundred and ninety one to be exact, and nearly died of boredom."

Kisshu eyed him, his gold eyes narrowed. "Your point is?"

"If you can help me sneak out of here without anyone noticing, I won't tell the guards or your older brother. Oh don't give me that look. I have my resources. I can track you down", the blue fairy scoffed. Kisshu didn't like this man or his attire. He looks like a female stripper. Well he does!

"And no, I have to wear this attire", Kisshu jumped at what the blue fairy said.

"Can you read minds?!" Kish stepped back, shocked.

"Well… yes and no. I can read peoples expressions and follow what their eyes are staring at and figure out what they are thinking of based of their expression and eye contact."

"That's some gift. I wish I could do that instead of my element…"

"Explain to me on the way out because I want to leave. This cell is sickening." The blue fairy started to walk over to the door, his back facing Kish.

Kisshu glared at him. How rude. "But first, tell me your name."

The blue fairy froze. _Should I tell him my real name or a fake one? Well… he doesn't know who I really am and no peasant fairy knows my real name. But should I? I don't want to lie to this man. I want him to help me get out of here._

"It's Deep Blue."

**I don't even know where this came from but fairies are awesome. Fairies and magical boys yeah!**

**May continue I don't know.**

**Edit: Fixed some errors a kind person pointed out. THANK YOU KIND PERSON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In comes the love interest. An idiot decides to go for a fly…at night.**

**Two reviews already?! YAY! I'm happy that people actually review my stuff.**

**The Quiet One (Guest): YES! I am back from a very long hiatus and crappy writing for my 'completed' story Change of Heart which I will delete and rewrite because reasons.**

**Ember Ardent Flame: I thank thou for pointing out the errors in the previous chapter! YOU GET A COOKIE! *tosses cookies at your beautiful soul* **

**COOKIES FOR ALL! If you review. 3**

"So you're element is lightning?", Deep Blue raised a brow. "How unfortunate… to have such a destructive element."

Kish sighed. "It is unfortunate. But at least I got to go for a fly and meet the king but his guard of his needs to be put on a leash. He is a rude one."

The two fairies are currently in a diner, (though Deep Blue did prefer an extremely fancy and expensive restaurant, Kish didn't have the money to pay for it) picking their way through their food. And of course the blue fairy ordered the most expensive wine they had to drink. Kish almost fainted when he saw the price of the red drink. The two are seated in the back of the diner so they can see everyone who flies in and out. The diner is inside a tree so the walls are bark, the tables and chairs are connected to the ground and can't be moved from that spot. Fireflies are the light source in this diner; one flies past the two every now and then. It's a slow day, not many people are inside the tree with them so it's fairly quiet.

"Oh Jerichi? I know that fool. Captain of the guard my ass, more like a jester for a king. He's no guard but a person who picks on the weak for his own goals. Thinking that if he gets on m- the kings good side, he'll be more favoured" Deep Blue covered his slip up with a slight cough hoping Kisshu wouldn't notice. "But alas, I hear that the king saw him bulling a servant for profit." The blue fairy put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in hand, wine glass in the other.

"Really? I thought he was an asshole but I didn't know how big of an asshole he is!" Kish angry picked up a piece of food with his chopsticks and ate it. Still chewing the green fairy spoke "The next time I see him I should slug him hard!"

"Maybe. But also a warrior has great manners at the table whilst chewing, my green friend." Deep Blue took a sip of his wine.

Kish felt his cheeks grow hot from embarrassment. He forgotten he is in front of a noble so he should toss aside all rudeness, such as chewing with his mouth open. "I'm sorry! I've forgotten you were noble."

Kish frowned when he received a smirk from the fairy across from him. "I don't mind. It was enjoyable watching your cheeks flush up in such manner when I pointed your rudeness out to you. Think of it as your punishment for acting like such." Taking his elbow off the table, Deep Blue set down his glass and started eating again. Kish blinked. This guy is weird. Like **weird** weird, not normal weird. May he shouldn't have helped this guy but considering he blacked mailed him… wait! He said he needed help getting out! If Kish just left the building, then Deep Blue wouldn't black mail him but… he did say he would track him down if he did… oooooooh so he did black mail him! Kish frowned at the argument going on inside his head at the moment. That frown earned him another smirk. That's makes the tenth one this evening.

"We should go so. Pai should be wondering where I am right now… Ugh I'm so in for it!", Kish put his head in his hands and groaned. Deep Blue, ignoring Kish's statement, slowly finished his glass and poured himself another.

"Why? The night is still young. Is that what you peasants say when you don't wish to leave?", Deep Blue quizzed.

"No the night is not still young, stop calling me a peasant and we are leaving", Kish ordered. He raised his hand for the check.

"Do not order me around, _peasant_. I am above you and-" before Deep Blue could finish, Kish snatched the wine glass out of his hand.

"And no more wine. I don't want to pay for more of your expensive tastes", Kish sighed and waited for the waiter to come and give him his check. Kish tried to ignore the pair of ice blue eyes burning a hole into his forehead and the unsettling silence between the two, also the colourful language the blue fairy is muttering is making it harder to ignore.

Kish heard footsteps coming toward their table. "Ah finally. Could you please…", Kish started to speak but once he saw their new waiter… or waitress he froze.

"Yes?", she asked, her big brown eyes showing confusion.

"Ah… ugh. The check please…", Kish muttered but the waitress still heard him. She smiled and went to go do what Kish had asked her to do, her short red hair bouncing as she walked, her bright pink wings shining in the uneven light.

The green fairy heard his companion start laughing. Loudly at that which made some heads turn. Kish covered his face and groaned.

"What was that?! You froze and she gave you this look!", Deep Blue wiped tears from his eyes and snickered.

"Shut up! I did not freeze!", Kish snapped, he felt his cheeks burning up again. "Shut your face!"

"Whatever you say~ But, it seems like you know that female, judging by the way you…pfft… froze and started…pfffffffft… mumbling all these…", the blue fairy started to laugh again. Kish frowned. It wasn't that funny. Did he really look like that big of a fool? Deep Blue stopped laughing.

"I am fine. I'm cool. So her name?", he grinned.

"Okay, okay! I get it! And yes I do know that fairy. But it's not like she ever notices me anyway" Kish sighed. "Her surname is Momomiya and her first name is Ichigo. Momomiya Ichigo. I have known her since I was little but she'll never think of me the way I think of her…"

"Hey. I didn't ask for a sob story. All I asked for was her name", Deep Blue frowned.

Kisshu glared at him. "You just love ruining moments do you?"

"I live for it. It's my greatest pleasure. Watching people cry as their moment has been ruined by me as I shout 'Boo di fucking hoo' makes me so very happy I could dance", the blue fairy sarcastically replied. "Also she's not that attractive. I've seen better looking women."

"It's not her physical form I'm attracted too!" Kish slammed his fist on the table. Deep Blue raised a brow, a smirk forming on his face. "It's her personality and… her form is a part of it I admit but mostly her personality!"

"Yeah… why don't you explain your feelings to her since she is retreating back with a piece of paper in her hands?" Deep Blue pointed out. He leaned back in his chair and watched Kish get all flustered when Ichigo drew closer. Kish's ears are red like his face, red enough to match Ichigo's hair and maid outfit.

(POV Change.)

"Here is your check, Kish and…. Uh…Kish's girlfriend?" Ichigo asked. She didn't know Kish has a girlfriend. She's really pretty Ichigo admits. But scary looking at the same time. Her fine but thick brows are furrowed, ice blue eyes is narrowed at Ichigo and lips curled into a snarl, fangs poking out from her pale lips. She has a nice head shape; a sharp chin. Ichigo tried not to show fear but she gulps. A little too loudly. But she soon forgets her fear when she sees how perfect her long black hair is. Not a tangle, knot, or spilt end in sight! What product does she use?! Morning Dew? Mountain Water?! Also her skin looks so smooth! She is so lucky to have such a good looking face and body!

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted when Kish laughed.

"What's so funny?", Ichigo is confused. She looks at the grinning Kish and back at the female across from him. She turns her head and gives Ichigo the cold shoulder. Ichigo frowned.

"Well excuse me, princess!", Ichigo snapped.

"Don't you mean prince?", her voice is… deep for a fe-… oh no… Kish has a BOYFRIEND!?

"KISSHU! YOU'RE… YOU'RE…!", Ichigo started to freak out.

Kish saw the look of horror on his crushes face. Holding up his hands, Kish started to explain.

"Before you come to conclusions Ichigo, I'm straight as a board…", Kish heard his companion scoff.

"Sure…", the blue fairy smirked.

"Anyway… this is my… friend, Deep Blue. **She** forced me to take…**her…** out for dinner. Mostly for wine", Kish groaned when he felt a sharp pain in his shin. Then he felt it again and again. Kish moved his leg. "Stop kicking me!" Kish growled, holding his shin.

Deep Blue looked confused. "Whatever do you mean?" He turned his head toward Ichigo. "The check please, Ichigo."

"A-Ah yes!", Ichigo placed the paper on the table and bowed. "Sorry for calling you a female, Deep Blue-san!"

The blue fairy shrugged. "We'll call for you once we paid. By 'we', I mean Kish." Kish groaned. Ichigo chuckled.

"K then~"

XXxXx

The two exited the dinner, and walked out into the dark night. The sound of crickets filled their ears and the crunching of leaves as they walked. Kish, tears forming in his eyes, looked at his empty wallet.

"Goodbye money. I'll never see you again" Kish sobbed.

"Oh hush. It wasn't that much. Only around 10000 yen" the blue fairy stretched. "Now… which way to your living area? It's getting cold."

Kish almost made a comment about its cold because of Deep Blue's outfit but then he realized he's wearing something similar.

Today was very troublesome for Kish. He felt so unlucky. First he got the worst element ever, got insulted by a asshole guard, crashed into a window, got blackmailed by a snob who happened to have a taste for very expensive wine who is also an ass, fuck up in front of your crush, said asshole laughs about it and won't let it go, and spending all your money on this guy. Oh and he kicked Kish in the shin multiple times. But on the bright side, he witnessed his crush call said ass a girl and got to laugh at him.

Kish groaned and rubbed his shin. There is going to be a bruise there tomorrow.

"You didn't have to kick me so hard", Kish commented.

Deep Blue shrugged and looked over his shoulder. "Perhaps I did not but I did anyway. Let us hither. It is freezing."

Kish watched as the blue fairy started to walk. Kish smirked. "Wrong way. Follow me."

The two walked in silence, exception of the few groans from Kish when he puts his weight on his injured shin. They could just fly to Kish's place but Kish wants to think about what to say to Pai once he gets home. Also at night fairies can't fly for too long since its cold and the weather can mess up their wings. How is he going to explain the events that happened to him without telling Pai exactly how he met the blue fairy? He could lie. But Kish is a terrible liar. This sucks. Should Kish just confess? Or…

Sighing Kish opened his wings. He looked over his shoulder and watched Deep Blue do the same. Kish squinted. He has seen those wings before but… where? Still thinking about where Kish could have seen those wings he shot up into the air, Deep Blue following him.

The night air hits them hard. Flying is even colder than walking. Deep Blue rubs his shoulders, trying to warm himself up. _Note to self, remember to make a different outfit once we reach Kisshu's manor._ Deep Blue thought to himself.

But flying wasn't all that bad. The view you get is incredible. Deep Blue wants to see more so he flies higher, ignoring Kish's protests. Kish clenches his jaw and follows after him.

Using his arms to cover his eyes while going through the clouds, the blue fairy breaks through them. His silhouette forms in the sky as the moon shines its bright light; his wings glowing brightly. He stops and just hovers ignoring the cold biting at his shoulders, ears and wings.

This is why he wanted out of the castle. Blue eyes widen and lips curl into a smile. One can see everything at this height. Deep Blue can see the village lights flickering in the distance, he can see the different large flowers under him, he can see the 'lake' (A puddle that never dries up but in their eyes it's a lake), the water shining in the moonlight. He can see the castle built into a large oak tree in the center of the large village. The Earth is very beautiful but why is it being kept from him? Why does he need to hide in the castle?

Deep Blue doesn't notice a slight frost start to form on his beating wings.

But Kish does notice. The green fairy shouts at the blue fairy to come back down but no response. Kish swears and tries to reach the annoying fairy before he falls.

"Deep Blue you idiot!", Kish shouts again. He does get a response. The blue fairy looks down and has a big smile on his face. Kish is shocked. When Kish first met the blue fairy, Kish has never seen such a happy smile, a true smile, from the blue fairy. Just smirks, grins, and scowls. Then Kish gets it. Deep Blue never once stepped outside for reasons of his own (but won't explain for some reason) and has never seen a scenery like this before. Maybe he has but forgotten it since he was locked up for so long.

"Oh Kish this view is beautiful! I never had this in the castle!", his smile grew. "I just don't want to l-"

An unsettling crack filled their ears. Kish looked at Deep Blue's wings, his gold eyes widened. The blue wings are covered in frost, and stopped moving. A large crack ran through one of the large wings. Deep Blue stopped hovering and began to sink, as gravity began to affect him. His blue eyes widened as the ground came closer and closer.

**Cliffie because I can't write long chapters. :D R&amp;R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: He falls! Because that's what objects do when they met a little something called gravity. Ha**

**WHOA! 7 reviews! Not as much as I was expected but ITS QUITE ALRIGHT! People love the story and that's good enough!**

**Miyu (Guest): OMG THANK YOU! 333 YOU GET COOKIE! COOKIE, HEARTS, STARZ, SPARKLES! ALL THAT GITTERY STUFF!**

**Wolfwingsbrenna (reviewed twice soo) Yes! I got the lightning idea from his lighting sai, sword things? Yeah. Those things. Also he's kinda spastic soo LIGHTNING! ZAP WHOOSH! BLARGH**

**Yeah Deep Blue is a nerd idiot. He doesn't like to listen to people because he thinks he's higher than everyone. Um… we'll see what happens when the nerd broke his wing. Shhh spoilers.**

**Ember Ardent Flame: Yes Kish does have an explanation for Pai! But Pai still won't be happy that Kisshu was super late and picking up idiots off the street. :D Especially a nerd idiot person… thing.**

**Digitamer1990: HEY! HOW IS IT GOING LOVLEY! Yeah. Deep Blue doesn't listen to people and is very rash apparently. It's not that bad of a wound though…. AH A SPOILED IT! SHHH. YOU NEVER READ THAT! Ah thank you! I shall try to update as fast as I can for chapter 4. :DD**

"Where is he!? Where is that brat?!"

"How could we lose him?! The entire castle is surrounded and guarded by our finest warriors. How could a mere immature fairy, who has no possible idea about the outside world, slip away unseen by anyone?!"

"And in one night at that?"

"He didn't where his cloak. So no one is bound to recognize him."

"Yet he can still be caught and used for ransom! People are bound to mistake him for some petty noble when he is much more than that!"

Several voices boomed through the council room. Several old, raspy voices yet filled with authority. Old fairies, all men, sit at a large rounded table; their wings the same old musty grey colour and the same shape, folded and out of the way. There are ten old fairies in all. Dressed in dark robes, hoods covering half of their wrinkled face. The robes look uncomfortable to wear during hot weather or just plain uncomfortable. The robes are draped over the men like sheets, not too tight yet not too lose.

The room is large and the table sits on a water like flooring. Very clears but sets off ripples like liquid when one walks on it; some type of fairy magic allows one to walk on water. There are no walls, or it may seem that way. The walls, when in the room, can see through them like large windows that are being used for walls. But on the outside, if a fairy flies past, that fairy can always mistake the 'windows' for walls. The example fairy cannot see into the room; more fairy magic.

What seems to be the topic of the loud conversation is the missing king.

A servant was going to serve the king some food but was alarmed to discover the door was unlocked and slightly open. What was even more alarming was the shattered glass and broken skylight.

The leftover, bent crown on the ruined bed was recovered and it is currently sitting in the middle of the council table.

"I say we send someone after him", one council member interrupted the silence.

"And risk the true appearance of the king to the world?!" another countered.

"That is not what I'm implying. I'm saying to send our most trusted warrior to find out lost king and bring him back. But have him corner the mouse in a less populated area."

Silence filled the room again, mouths pressed into thin lines. The sound of the wing hitting the trees outside filled everyone's ears.

Then everyone nodded. A silent agreement has been made.

"So it's settled then. Who is our most trusted warrior?"

"Who was the one who has been serving under our orders for years?! It should be that obvious!"

"It's settled then."

The head council man rose. "We shall call to this meeting captain of the guard, Jerichi."

XXxXx

Kish's eyes are the size of saucers when he saw the bright blue wing on Deep Blue's back crack. If possible, the orbs became even more wide when the blue fairy began to sink.

Blue orbs widened when he felt the force of gravity affect him all of the sudden. It all happened so fast. First, Deep Blue was admiring the view, and then the next thing he knew, he's falling. Kisshu clenched his jaw. The green fairy folded his wings and did a dive toward the falling fairy.

_He's not even screaming for his life! _Kisshu thought angrily.

What Kish thought is true. Deep Blue isn't uttering a sound nor calling out to Kish to save him. Deep Blue closed his wings (he winced a bit considering that one is severally damaged) to keep them from being even more damaged.

Then Deep Blue did something that shocked Kish.

He saw the blue fairy smile and held out his arms, toward Kish. The blue fairy mouthed something but the air carried his words away.

Kish cursed and reached out to the falling fairy.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" the green fairy screeched.

They disappeared behind the trees. A cloud of dust flew into the air.

XXxXx

The guard that escorted the King and Kish, Jerichi, walked from the council room; he walked with authority. He is fully dressed in his armor, the scavenged metal covered with gold designs too complicated for words. He wears a black cape, with slits in the fabric for his wings. As he walks, the sound of chain mail clinking in the halls fills his ears. He has his sword (a needle stolen from a human) at his hip, his hand on the hilt.

Jerichi knows his mission. He just came from a meeting with the elders. He narrowed his grey eyes, his equally short grey hair bobbing up and down.

During the council meeting Jerichi had the honour of knowing the true identity of the king. And he is beautiful. He could be mistaken for a female. Why hide behind such a filthy robe all the time? Why hide that beautiful face- no. No time for thoughts like that.

Jerichi has a mission to do. He grins. Oh how he loves a game of cat and mouse. This time the tables have turned. Now the king is caught in the web.

XXxXx

"You are such an idiot! What were you thinking!?", Kisshu screamed at the injured fairy in his arms since Kish can't give rides on his back due to his enormous wings.. No response. "Are you listening, idiot!?"

Before Deep Blue hit the ground, Kish managed to catch the fairy but the momentum was too great so they both hit the ground anyway. Kisshu managed to get away with a few bruises and large gashes across his legs and arms while Deep Blue has a broken wing, a sprained ankle, and multiple cuts, bruises, all of the like.

"I heard you the first 20 times you addressed me as 'idiot', Kish. I didn't feel like acknowledging you and your nagging" Deep Blue groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You are so very lucky that you're still alive! Also you didn't scream! Why didn't you scream?! A normal person would've screamed!" Kish ranted and Deep Blue blocked out most of it.

There was a reason why he didn't cry out as we was falling to his 'death'. Deep Blue knows that a short fall like that wouldn't have done such a serious eternal injury such a death affect him. That's why he smiled. He knew he wasn't going to die. But Kish didn't. So if Deep Blue hit the ground but stood up fine, without a scratch (mind there will be a few cuts and bruises) and not dead, then his secret will be found out.

So he held his arms out toward Kish, as if saying a silent call for help when that wasn't the case. But Kish looked so determine to save the blue fairy that he held his arms out to play the part.

"HEY! Are you listening, Deep Baka!" Kisshu shouted in the blue fairy's ear. Deep Blue winced and rubbed his left ear.

"As I said before, I heard you the first 21 times you addressed me as 'idiot'. I still don't feel like acknowledging your nagging" Deep Blue repeated.

"I could just drop you and leave you here for the mice to eat you", Kisshu threatened.

Deep Blue glared at Kish. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would dare."

The blue fairy scoffed. Then the two went silent. Deep Blue shivered a bit. It's cold. Very cold. It wasn't this cold when they left the diner. Frost is everywhere. It's summer. Why is it so cold at night? To humans, it's not that cold. It's cool but since fairies are smaller, the weather affects them more. It's also late. The moon is very high in the sky, right above the two. The two are tired. It's been a rough day. Kish has to stay awake but the blue fairy is on the verge on sleep.

"What did you mouth to me?", Kish interrupted the silence.

"Hm?" Deep Blue blinked.

"You said something while falling. What was it?"

Deep Blue grinned. "I said 'For someone who uses lightning, you sure took your time.'"

Kisshu laughed.

XXxXx

Pai sat in the living courters, knee shaking out of nervousness. Kish said he would go for a fly. That conversation happened around 13:00. It's now 23:00. What a long fly Kish is having. Pai had to calm Taruto down when the red head found out that Kish is gone and still gone. Taruto is in bed, Pai is still up, tapping his fingers against his shaking knee.

Pai made dinner for three and placed the third dish in the cooler. It's going to be Kisshu's morning meal tomorrow.

The grey fairy has been sitting in the same chair since lunch, got up to make dinner, and sat right back down in the chair. Kish could be goofing off or in some kind of trouble or caused trouble by goofing off.

This happened before. Once before. When Kisshu was younger. Kish went out but didn't returned until midnight. He was covered in scrapes and had a scowl on his face. His statement was that a few other boys were picking on his childhood friend Masaya for being weak and having a girl protecting him all the time. Kisshu didn't like it. He didn't like having the strong pick on the weak so he interfered.

He attacked the bullies and told them to buzz off. Hence the scrapes and bruising. Of course Pai was mad. Pai was exasperated. Annoyed beyond belief. But delighted that Kisshu stood up for a friend.

Pai just hopes that this was not the case. Pai hopes he just comes home with a lost puppy or some-

The door slams opens. Pai's eyes widened.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Kisshu's voice.

"This is it? It's…smaller than I imagined. Cozy. Well then. Take me to your-"

"KISSHU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHO IS THIS GIRL?!", Pai screamed at Kisshu, not caring if Taruto awoken. The ebony female in Kisshu's arms is dressed entirely in blue. She wears a shirt exposing her midriff and a long skirt with a slit in it. She has extremely long hair and piercing pale blue eyes.

Kisshu gulped and the female in his arms grinned.

"So this is wrathful Pai I heard so much about. He's cute." The female grin widened. Pai is unaffected by the comment. He is too furious at the moment to become all flustered and care.

Kisshu opened his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry Pai! I got…" he sent a vicious look at the female in his arms. Pai just now noticed both of them are covered in injuries. But the female's looks worse. "…sidetracked. Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Tell him the long version. More… interesting… facts happen in longer stories.", the female smirks. _Is that all she does? Grin, smirk and flirt? Sorry lady, but Lettuce-san is my girlfriend._

"Oh my god. You didn't?!" Pai screamed, outraged on the new discovery. Kisshu reddened.

He drops the female, who yelled in surprise, and Kish puts his hands up. "We did nothing of the sort!"

"Motherfucker! That HURT!" she screamed. "I'm already injured enough and now I have a new bruise on my ASS TO ADD TO THE COLLECTION!"

Kisshu blinked in surpise. "I've never heard you swore this much in one sentence. Also I didn't mean to drop you!"

"You did too, commoner! You threated me before we arrived so why wouldn't you drop me now!"

"You're still going on about that! You are so.. UGH! I'm tired of your shit! HA I SAID I-"

"QUIET!"

Everyone flinched at the loud, child's voice that left their ears ringing. Kisshu groans and checks to see if his ears still work. Pai does the same, while with the female, she is in a daze, not used to the loud voice of Taruto Ikisatashi.

The orange fairy rubs his eyes; his red brown hair is out of his signature pigtail style. "You guys are too loud! I'm trying to sleep. I don't care what happened or who the new girl is, we can deal with this tomorrow." Pai nodded slowly, Kisshu yawned and the female is still in her daze. And with that, Taruto slugs up the stairs and back to his room.

"Okay. Let's all go to our rooms. Kisshu. You're in charge of your… acquaintance so she'll sleep with you. No funny business. If I hear one moan-"

"Yeah, yeah. But first, can we get some treatment. My friend here broke his wing and…", Kisshu started but saw Pai's look of bewilderment.

" 'His'…?", Pai asked.

"Yes. His. Don't worry. I was in your shoes too when I first met him. He just has that face."

Pai nodded. "But… he called me cute."

"He did? Maybe he's teasing."

The male, Pai knows not his name, is still is a daze but snaps out of it when he felt arms lift him up. Kisshu gets a glare from the male as the green fairy carries the blue fairy over to the kitchen, where all the medical equipment lies.

Kish set down the male on the table, carefully while Pai rummages through the contents of the cabinets. Finally he finds the right walnut case filled with herbs and bandages. Pai flies over to the blue fairy and examines his wing. Pai blinks; his face emotionless.

"You're lucky. The crack didn't go all the way through the wing. It should heal within… a month or two. Just be careful", Pai states. Kisshu's mouth drops open.

"You mean I'm stuck with this guy for two months!?"Kish shrieked.

"Not exactly. We'll send him back to where we belongs a-"

"NO! I'll NEVER GO BACK! NEVER! YOU CAN'T SEND ME AWAY!"

That was unexpected. Kisshu didn't expect him to lash out like that. Pai is surprised too. The male is hugging his shoulders, shaking.

"I won't go back to that hell on Earth. I won't go back to Jerichi, I won't go back to the Elders. I won't go back to the servants talking about me behind my back!", the male bit his lip, crimson ran down his lip to his chin, a drop fell onto his clothing.

Kisshu put a hand on the blue fairy's shoulder. "Fine, fine. I can be stuck with you for two months… I think…"

Pai sighed. More mouths to feed. "I'll allow it."

Pai rubbed some herb power along the crack on the blue fairy's wing, then covered the crack in bandages. He did the same with the cuts on him then moved on to Kisshu.

"Since I healed you, mind telling me your name?" Pai looked at the blue fairy, who is messing with the bandage on his ankle.

"It's Deep Blue. But call me what you like", Deep Blue responded. Pai blinked. Strange name.

The conversation ended there. But there was never a conversation to begin with. Kish took his chance to help the blue fairy up and take him to his room, leaving Pai to clean up. The grey fairy sighs once more.

"This story better be good."

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Deep Blue makes a new outfit because he needs a new one since I fell out of love with his outfit I made for him and blah blah bluh GET ON WITH IT!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I DREW A COVER FOR THE STORY! YAAAAAAAY ( You Can find it here: art/Cover-For-Fairy-Mew-Mew-fanfiction-483570981) YAY CHAPTER FOUR! WHAAAAAAT! CHAPTER FOUR! I'm actually updating faster than my other stories since I am most excited with this one than the others and stuff.**

**Ember Ardent Flame: Yes it is kinda ironic that Tart is the voice of reason. I never noticed that until you pointed it out. I like it too! :D**

**Wolfwingsbrenna: Ah yes. Deep Blue look just too much like a female for others to assume he is a male. Not really. Deep Blue is having too much fun to notice that he's being searched for. It slipped his mind.**

Kish awoke to sun in his eyes. This seems a familiar. Like a big feeing of déjà vu hit Kisshu in the face. So he sat up, groaning; sore all over. The bruises all over him are huge and very discoloured. Shades from green to a very dark purple. The cuts have gotten smaller overnight thanks to Pai's medical herbs. Stretching Kisshu stepped out of bed, expecting to step on the futon he laid out for Deep Blue last night, (and having to listen to complaints from him about sleeping on the floor and how it will be uncomfortable and blah blah blah. But the blue fairy fell, literally fell, face first, asleep on the futon when he first touched it. Kish could not stop laughing) but instead he felt his hardwood flooring. Confused Kisshu looked around the room and saw that he is alone.

Gold eyes widened in worry. But then went back to their original size when he saw the folded up futon with the comforter also folded and pillow in the corner of his room by his dresser. Deep Blue must have got up before Kish. Probably a light sleeper. Kish yawned, pondering if he should go back to bed or get up and face the wrath of Pai and Taruto.

Kish decided to get up, not wanting to be awoken by Taruto like he was yesterday. Kish looked in the mirror and sighed. He forgot to take his pigtails out; one band is lower than the other. His hair is a mess. Locks sticking out one way or another. The ultimate bed head. He shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair. He turns back to his reflection. That's better. He fixes his pigtails. That's better again. Brushing the wrinkles out of his clothing, Kish walks down stairs…

…to find Deep Blue in the living area only in his shorts, a needle with thread in his mouth, some sort of makeshift clothing in his hands, and his original clothing scattered around the room.

"ACK!" Kish covered his eyes. He was not expecting to see a shirtless male in his living courters. The green fairy hears a scoff from the other fairy. Kish knows that Deep Blue is grinning.

"Oh stop it" Deep Blue's voice muffled from the needle between his lips. "It's not like you never seen the male anatomy before."

"True but I never seen **another** male's anatomy before!" Kish yelled back, his eyes still over his eyes.

"Got to learn one way or another." Deep Blue takes the needle out of his mouth. "Might as well be this way. Well the more you know, as you peasants put it."

Kish sighed and removed his hands, trying not to stare at the blue fairy as he does…whatever he is doing. Deep Blue starts to mess with the clothing in his hands, holding it up to his body to see if it fit or something like that. Kish quickly flies over to the kitchen, surprised that Pai or Taruto is not sitting at the table eating. Kisshu is puzzled. He is never up before them. Are they that tired from last night?

"If you are wondering where your brothers are, which you are, Pai was called into work and Taruto is at a friend's home playing or doing some other childish thing." Deep Blue called from the living courters. His voice wasn't muffled from the needle. He must be using it now. "So it's just us two. Pai said, and I quote, 'Not to fuck up my home or each other.' I am guessing he means no fighting but considering the look he gave me when he left, he probably meant something else."

Kish snickered. Of course Pai meant something else. Just because the grey-ish purple fairy is very serious all the time doesn't mean he isn't a little perverted. Kish just has that influence on people.

"That makes sense on why I didn't get a wakeup call this morning." Kish concluded.

"Afternoon." The blue fairy corrected.

Kish's ears twitched.

"What?" Kish is shocked. How long has he slept in?

"You heard me. Oh and I told Pai everything. How we met, how you saved my ass. All that jazz," Deep Blue called from the other room. "He didn't quite believe it at first but I guess the look on my face must have been very convincing." Kisshu heard the sound of fabric rubbing against skin. The blue fairy is probably putting on his… whatever it is in his hands. Kish doesn't care what the clothing is.

His mind is set on food. He is really hungry. Wandering over to the cooler, Kish finds leftover dinner from last night. It had a note on it.

_Kish,_

_If you found this note, then good morning ass hat! Here is your leftover-dinner-breakfast-lunch- thing! Deep Blue-san has told us everything. Good job on spending all your money by the way. And nearly fainting in front of Ichigo. Well. Pai is at work and I'm at Bu-Ling's house._

_P.s. Call Deep Blue, Deep Bruh. It really pisses him off._

_-Taruto and Pai_

_P.P.S Is Deep Blue really a guy?_

Kisshu snickered at the note. Taruto sure loves to incorporate his personality in his notes. Kish could hear the annoying brunette in his head as he read the note. He takes the frozen food out of the cooler and prepares to heat it up…

…And he runs into Deep Blue. Kish gets startled and throws his food up into in the air, screaming. He didn't hear the blue fairy come in. Deep Blue screams too, unexpecting the reaction from Kish. Eyes are wide and they back away from each other.

While both of them are screaming, (both of them are startled but Deep Blue is trying to figure out what is going on) the plate crashes on the floor, shattering. The food on the plate scattered everywhere. Placing a hand over his heart, Kish stopped shrieking once he heard the plate break. The blue fairy also stopped, he's panting now. Blue eyes narrowed.

"Oh my god! You scared me!" Kish took in deep breaths to calm himself.

"Well! This is some greeting," Deep Blue is clearly annoyed at this irregular outburst. The blue fairy put a lot of emphasis on 'this' in such a sarcastic way. He pressed his mouth into a thin line and crossed his arms; his way of calming himself down, he knows he'll shout something he'll possibly regret if he doesn't do this action.

Kish rolled his eyes. "Well I'm sorry! I didn't hear you come in Okay!"

"Sure you didn't. Well at least you didn't get any food on my new attire," Deep Blue examined himself, looking for any sign of grime. Kish blinked. He didn't notice the new article of clothing the blue fairy is wearing. Kisshu admits it looks much better than that outfit Deep Blue was wearing before.

Deep Blue is now wearing a long dark blue trench coat that stops at his ankles. The lining on the inside of the trench coat is a dark red. The sleeves have cuffs and black buttons holding the cuffs down in place at the ends. The trench coat is a button up. The buttons match the ones on his cuffs. He still looks like a noble though, Kisshu admits.

"It's much better than that….uh…," Kish is trying to find the right words to describe the blue fairy's old outfit.

"Hooker outfit," Deep Blue said, with a straight face. No eye twitch, trying to hold back laughter. Nothing.

Kisshu nearly choked on his spit. He wasn't expecting those words so he started to laugh. Kisshu wipes some tears from his eyes.

"What is so amusing? That is what that attire looked like," the blue fairy is offended.

"No, no. It's how you said it. I have been meaning to ask. Where did you get the fabric to make that coat? The colour looks a lot like my…"

"Spare bed sheets? I liked the colour. A nice… deep blue. You weren't going to use them anytime soon since there was a thin layer of dust on them," Deep Blue crossed his arms and started at Kisshu's gaping mouth. The green fairy is stunned. He's going to be in so much trouble when Pai gets home. Kish is going to be grounded. For…. till college! He doesn't want that! Taruto will tease him for god knows how long.

"Close your mouth. You don't want any bugs flying in there now would you."

"You used my bed sheets!? Why!? Oh Pai is going to kill me! I'm screwed! Screwed I tell you!" Kisshu is panicking. He couldn't buy new ones since Pai has a photographic memory. Maybe he could. He could drag the blue fairy around with him, using his coat as reference to find new ones. But that requires spending money he doesn't have. He could just blame it on Deep Blue. Yeah. He'll do that.

"And don't think about blaming it on me, Kish. You are in charge, you should've stopped me since," a wicked grin formed on Deep Blue's face. "Since I didn't know any better~"

"Stop acting like a child-"

Kisshu watched in awe as the blue fairy left the kitchen, giving Kisshu the cold shoulder. _I am getting tired of this fairy. I hope his wing heals soon so I can kick him out. _

"But, I can help you pay for new sheets since you are giving me hospitality," the blue fairy called from the other room. "And I want to go out. It is a nice day and I am bored as fuck. You call tell how bored I am by my word choices."

Kisshu sighs. This will be a long afternoon.

0oo00ooo

Jerichi sighs. He had been looking since last night for his king; not getting any sleep. He rubs his eyes, there are bags under them from lack of sleep. He even asked people if they have seen a fairy with huge blue wings and long black hair that went down to his feet. (He couldn't risk using the photograph of his highness in Jerichi's possession. No. He wouldn't risk it.) His feet and wings hurt. It's hot and Jerichi's metal armor is starting to burn on his tan skin. He thought of renting one of those small houses made out of a coconut shell but then quickly removed the thought in fear that someone will discover the photograph if he carelessly left it behind.

Jerichi sat down on a nearby park bench, sweat covered his brow.

"It's hot. Too hot. It's early summer it shouldn't be this hot," Jerichi mumbled. He wants to remove his armor. Groaning he went back to the idea of renting a small house. If he is careful, no one will discover the picture.

"Alright," Jerichi stands.

(Time skip)

"Enjoy your stay!" the perky fairy at the check in desk handed Jerichi his key for his coconut house. Stoned face, he took the key, gave her a small nod and left.

Searching for the number matching the one on his key, Jerichi looked around at the small houses close together. They all looked the same, exception of the numbers on them. The tall grass behind the houses make the coconuts stand out, easily to find, to a fairy.

Jerichi located his house. Number 52. He unlocks the house and steps inside. He is greeted with cool air, he sighs contently. The coconut consisted three rooms, sleeping courters, bathroom, and a kitchen. Perfect for one person. The walls in the house are all white. No hint of creativity anywhere. Jerichi heads toward the sleeping quarters, and starts to remove his armor. He places his weapon on the mattress. The chest piece and shoulder pieces are off and sitting on the floor next to the bed. Now all the Jerichi is wearing is a bright red tunic, a belt around his waist for his sword and black pants.

His stomach growled. Having no knowledge of cooking, Jerichi leaves his coconut and sets out to find a dinner.

0oo000o0

Kisshu is constantly looking at Deep Blue's clothing and back at the sheet set in his hand. Kish is thinking it the colour is right or is a bit too dark. _It may be too dark but then again too light. Oh hell I can't think straight today_. Kish is too lost in thought to notice that Deep Blue is pulling on his ears out of boredom.

"Oi Kisshu. Hey Nerd. Hey fat ass, hey, hey….," Deep Blue yanks on Kisshu's ear. Still no sign that Kisshu actually felt that. This continues for another five minutes of pulling on Kish's ears until the blue fairy gives up. _I am so bored I could take over the entire planet just for shits and giggles! Wait…_ The blue fairy's ears twitched.

Deep Blue's eyes light up in a mischievous manner. He got an idea. Grinning, he grabs Kisshu's ear once more and licks the lobe causing Kisshu to jump high into the air and squeal.

Kish frantically looks around, trying to find the source of the thing that scared him. He looked down and saw the blue fairy on the ground laughing. Kisshu rubs his ear. It feels wet.

"DID YOU LICK MY EAR!?" Kisshu shouted causing some head to turn.

"I did. It was the only way to get your attention," Deep Blue laughed. "And I'm bored. Can we do something else besides shopping?"

Kish floated to the ground, cheeks red from embarrassment from having his ear licked and people watching the two. Once his feet touched the ground he decided that the fabric in his hands can pass for replacement sheets. He just wanted to get out of there. Grabbing Deep Blue's arm, Kisshu drags the blue fairy to the register to pay for the sheet set.

"I-I'll like to buy these,", Kisshu is still flustered and his cheeks are still a bright pink. The blue fairy tried to hide a chuckle.

"Sure I'll ring them up for you," the fairy working behind the counter put on a fake smile and took the sheets out of Kisshu's hands, checked the price tag and placed the items in a bag. "That'll be 1000 yen." The fairy held up the bag for Kisshu to take.

Deep Blue slammed the bill on the counter, grabbed the bag, and twirled it while sashaying out, leaving a very confused worker and a very confused Kish. Kish heard the blue fairy hum away some human song. Kish blinked before apologizing to the fairy behind the counter. The green faired followed after the blue fairy.

"What was that?" Kisshu yelled at Deep Blue. Deep Blue lazily looked at Kisshu.

"The consequences of making be bored," the blue fairy replied blandly. "I wanted to do something else but you wouldn't listen to me. That couldn't go unpunished."

"What is with you?! You are so… so… spoiled!"

Deep Blue stopped walking. Kisshu almost walked into the blue fairy. The air around them filled with tension. Kish is uncomfortable. He never felt this uncomfortable around Deep Blue… no. Afraid. Kish feels afraid around Deep Blue and he doesn't like it.

"What did you call me?" the blue fairy's voice is like a whisper. Kisshu barely heard it. But whispers are soft. This one was cold. Very cold. It made Kisshu shiver. No one moved. Kisshu is afraid to speak but he swallowed his fear.

"Spoiled. Like the rich kid you are!" there is no going back now. Kisshu had to speak his mind. "If you are going to stay at my house, you better clean up your act because I'm not going to put up with. Nor Pai or Taruto. Compared to Taruto, you're the child here. A spoiled, whinny, child. Things don't get thrown at you in the real world. You have to earn it."

The blue fairy's ears twitched. He's denying Kisshu's statement but deep down he knows they're true. Ever since he was a boy, objects, money, toys have been thrown at his feet; to keep him occupied. To keep him distracted from what he really wanted. Freedom. He can still hear the servants laughing at him behind his back because he's naïve. Was naïve. No… still is. He doesn't know a thing about the outside world. Expecting all the answers to be thrown at his feet, he left with Kish. Expecting everything to go his way. But that is not the case.

Deep Blue doesn't know how to do anything. But we won't admit that. He thanks he pride and stubbornness.

"I am far from being spoiled, boy," Deep Blue countered. Kish scoffed.

"Then maybe you're acting like an over excited child who finally got what they wanted. I see it all the time with Taruto," Kish lost all his fear when he spoke his mind. He knows that he shouldn't be doing this. Angering a noble is considered a crime. But no one knows that Deep Blue is a noble and Kish knows that the blue fairy won't report Kish to the authorities in risk of his identity. Kish decided to push his luck. "And you know what that means? Spoiled. Don't deny the fact that you are spoiled."

Kish didn't expect the bag of sheets to come flying at his head. The green fairy steadied himself and rubbed his face. His nose is bleeding but Kisshu doesn't care about the blood dripping on to his clothing. He cares more about Deep Blue resorting to violence. He almost killed me, Kish thought. Well not really but almost! Kish stood up straight and glare at the blue fairy who also glared back. Kish ignored the twang of fear that just hit him.

"How dare you speak to me in that manor, boy!? I could have you hanged for insolence!" Deep Blue shouted. People hurriedly passed by the two, not wanting to be caught in the fight that was about to happen. "You dare accuse me for something I am not?! What a brave little fairy you are but then again what a very idiotic fairy you are as well. You are fighting against a kin- noble! Do you have any idea what I could do to you?!" Deep Blue's anger almost made him give away everything. That is the second time Deep Blue made that mistake. He cannot make that mistake again. He tried to calm himself but looking at that stupid face of Kish's is setting Deep Blue off even more. Deep Blue didn't notice that Kish caught the slip up this time.

_Was he going to say King...Nah. _Kish narrowed his eyes. Deep Blue is so stubborn. To stubborn to admit he's stubborn.

"Now you're just being stubborn," Kish replied. The green fairy picked up the bag and started to walk away. "You're too stubborn to even fight with. You can come back to my place when you calmed down."

Deep Blue stared at Kisshu in shock, anger, and hatred. A mix of the three emotions danced in his eyes. The orbs narrowed, he clenched his jaw, and his fangs are being bared.

"You **DARE **turn your back to me!?" the blue fairy shouted. Kisshu ignore him which aggravated the blue fairy even further. "I… I HOPE YOU DIE!"

Kish heard footsteps running in the opposite direction and he dared to turn. He found the blue fairy gone. Kish's eyes widened. _Deep Blue doesn't know this neighbourhood and he could get lost or worse! Some guy could come along an- wait… why do I care? He wished death on me! I should just leave him…_

Kisshu turned to head home but he clenched his jaw, turned and started to run where Deep Blue disappeared.

"I hope that idiot doesn't get in trouble," Kish muttered.

0oo0ooo

Jerichi, whose stomach is now full, went back to the park he was at earlier to take a break from looking for that idio- I mean, his highness. The tan fairy sighs contently and closes his eyes. Removing his armor did help him cool down. It's not even that hot but the armor made it seem so. Jerichi opened his eyes…

…to see a clad in blue fairy sit down on a bench across from Jerichi. The blue fairy looks angry. Her… no his, (Jerichi can tell the fairy is a boy based on his body structure. His shoulders are a bit broader than a females though the difference is not much) arms are crossed, his brows are furrowed, and his eyes are closed. His legs are crossed in a way where one leg resided over the other which reminded Jerichi how the king sits when in a foul mood. The man is muttering to himself. Jerichi noticed that the blue fairy's wing is damaged. A large crack ran through one of the bright blue wings. Jerichi squinted and took the picture out of his tunic pocket.

The picture is of a male showing no emotion. His face is blank, as if he didn't want his picture to be taken or he didn't want to be there. The picture man's hair is black and his eyes are ice blue. His chin is a bit feminine and his eyes are narrow. Jerichi looked back at the man in the park bench, who still hasn't noticed him yet. The tan fairy noticed that the blue fairy's outfit isn't the same as the one in the picture.

_Wait… wait for him to open his eyes…_ As if god is on his side, the man opens his eyes to take a look around to see where he is. Jerichi grinned. The blue fairy is the fairy in the picture.

Jerichi has located the lost King, Deep Blue.

Jerichi stopped smiling when Deep Blue's eyes noticed Jerichi and the blue fairy froze. Now there is no mistaking it. The blue fairy recognized Jerichi, this is his proof that that fairy across from Jerichi is the king.

0oo0oo

Deep Blue's eyes widened when he saw the guard he despised sitting across from him. Jerichi is looking right at him. Deep Blue should run... no that is cowardly. Deep Blue is no coward. The blue fairy stayed on the bench, glaring at Jerichi, hoping the guard goes away and pretends that he didn't see Deep Blue there. Instead, Jerichi gets up and walks over to where Deep Blue is sitting and plops down next to him, too close for Deep Blue's liking.

"Fancy meeting you here, Deep Blue-sama," Jerichi said mocking.

"You are invading my proximity," the blue fairy replied blandly. "And how, pray tell, do you know what my true appearance is?"

Jerichi chuckled. "I have my ways. I was sent here on a mission to retrieve some stolen goods. That is all."

Deep Blue growled. "I am not an object to be retrieved."

"Yes you are. You are a figure head now, a doll," Jerichi knows that upsetting the king is like gambling but this is revenge for the other day with that boy's ritual. Jerichi studied Deep Blue. He noticed that the blue fairy is biting his lip trying to control himself. Jerichi grinned. He could use this anger against the king. He decided to push some more buttons. Jerichi scooted closed to the blue fairy. He could tell that Deep Blue is feeling uncomfortable.

"What happened to the outfit?" Jerichi asked. "I'm not going to lie but I enjoyed seeing that… fine body of y-"

Deep Blue punched Jerichi right in the jaw and took off running. Jerichi's lip has split open and blood spilled from the wound. By the time Jerichi recovered, Deep Blue looked like a blue blur in the distance. For a person who never went outside in a millennia, he sure can run.

"You'll pay for that, brat!" Jerichi opened his wings and flew after the blue fairy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Goose Chase.**

**Chapter 5! To be honest I don't know where this story is heading XD. I thought of a plot but's it's gone but I think it'll come back. Someday. *looks off into the distance, whilst a single tear falls * My plot may never come back… ANYWHO! **

**Wolfwingsbrenna: ACTUALLY! I got the Deep Bruh thing off of tumblr. It was so funny that I just had to use it. I forget who originally made the joke (ownership goes to them) but I can try to find the post on my blog… it's buried on there somewhere. Heh. YES! Deep baka should've stayed with Kish! But he didn't because he's a nerd and nerds are weird. And he is spoiled yes.**

**Digitamer1990: Really?! Thanks for finding Jerichi interesting! I may draw him one day! Yes sadly Deep Blue is rude, very rude and I feel bad for Kish to have to put up with DB. Thanks hun! :D**

**Melkor'sOnlyLieutenant: Jerichi is an ass SO YEAH HE DID! ;D And I'm glad that you did find this! AND THANK YOU!**

Yawning, a tan fairy with short raven hair, bright green-blue wings, and tired brown eyes flung himself onto his straw mattress. The raven haired fairy is tired, beyond tired. He was awake for the past forty eight hours helping to tame a way over grown vine crushing Mint's house. The first twenty four was removing the damn plant and the other twenty four was listening to Mint praising the raven haired fairy over and over again, inviting him in for a cup of tea and then finding out the vine was also **inside **her house and then he had to remove that. It was all one big mess. Masaya, is his name, can control plants. He wasn't surprised, nor was the King (the person who bestowed the power on Masaya) when he found out his element. He always have a strong feeling toward all the living greenery on Earth. (He especially loves trees and how strong and tall they can become.)

Sighing, Masaya smiled as he felt the warmth of his own bed and started to succumb to sl-

BANG BANG BANG!

"MASAYA!"

The doorbell rings endlessly, making Masaya's slightly pointed ears throb. (There are two sets of ears. Long pointed ears that Kisshu, Deep Blue, and Kisshu's brothers have. And the short pointed ears, which Ichigo, Minto, and Masaya have. The ears are not a term of class, it's just a genetic structure among the fairies.)

"AOYAMA MASAYA! GET YER ASS OUT HERE!"

Masaya groaned. He knows who is at his door. Masaya opens one eye, the bags under them darkening. He is annoyed. _Why can I sleep in peace?_ He slowly gets up, taking his time. He knows how much of a hurry the fairy at his door is in but does Masaya care? No not really. Masaya brushes the wrinkles out of his teal tunic and examines his brown leggings, pulling them up since they have sunk a few inches from the impact of falling onto the mattress. While putting on his black belt that Masaya thrown across the room, Masaya stares at the wall, wings drooped. He is very tired, he doesn't want to deal with anything right now. Not even his "best" friend.

"MASAYA!" his circular window opens causing the plant loving fairy to jump and scream bloody murder in fright. Masaya switched to self-defense mode and went into a fighting stance; he would've punched the lights out of his intruder if he had not of seen his face.

Kish, gold eyes wide from almost being knocked to the floor by a tan fist, stared at Masaya panting, sweat drenched his brow.

"Finally! I need your help!" Kish grabbed Masaya's collar and flew back out the window, dragging a very confused teal fairy along with him.

0o00o0o

Jerichi lost sight of Deep Blue (which is not a hard thing to do since the blue fairy does have skin as white as snow and his attire stands out) and he swore. This should've been easy. The plan _was_ to grab his royal highness and drag him back to the castle but instead he gets a goose chase. Jerichi does have to give the blue fairy credit. For an injured fairy, he sure can run. But now is not the time to be praising his target first he has to find him.

Now if I were Deep Blue, where would I hide, Jerichi pondered as he landed and began to walk around the strange part of town. It's very lively, fairies are everywhere, leaving and entering shops. Jerichi figures he is in the center of town where the bazar is located. Which makes things even more difficult because, from what he can see, there are a lot of fairies who are all dressed in blue and have semi long black hair. Fuck. Jerichi never figured that the blue fairy had a lot of doppelgangers.

Jerichi flew back up into the air to search in a different area, not noticing his target poke his head out from a doll store. He let out the breath he has been holding.

Deep Blue turned to the owner of the store who let him hide there.

"Once again I thank you," the blue fairy smiled.

"O-Oh don't mention it. You should be thanking Ichigo since she saw you running and d-dragged you in here," the store owner blushed madly (for she is embarrassed) turned to the pink fairy located in the far corner of the store, examining a doll.

"Nah Lettuce-chan! I forced him on you so he is in the right! He should be thanking you," Ichigo set down the doll and smiled at Lettuce. Lettuce fixed her large spectacles on her small round nose and started to mess with one of her long green braids, her big blue eyes focused at the floor. "But anyway. Why were you running? It's not everyday you see someone run like that."

The blue fairy's smile widened, his grip on the door knob tightened, the piece of metal started to turn a bright orange and Ichigo shuddered, the sizzling sound of flesh against hot metal filling the room occupants ears.

"Oh I am being chased by an old _friend_. Well he is not really my friend for I despise him so," Deep Blue forced a laugh. Ichigo can tell he's plotting murder. "If it wasn't for Kish, I wouldn't be in this situation right now." Deep Blue removed his hand from the knob, his hand unharmed from the burning metal. The knob formed dents from where his fingers were gripping it. The blue fairy looked down at the piece of metal. "Oh dear. I'll replace that."

"N-no it's fine!" Lettuce held her hands up and shook her head. "I'll fix it don't worry. It's not the first time I-I've seen it happen…" She placed her hands at her sides. Then she quickly started to mess with the hem of her green tunic.

Ichigo watched as the blue fairly limped over to a spare chair in the shop. He sat down and sighed, rubbing his ankle.

"What happened?" Ichigo's curiousness got the better of her. Deep Blue chuckled.

"Oh I just sprained my ankle and I have been running all this time. I may need more medicine but its fine. Though I don't think I will be able to walk for a while."

Ichigo sighed. This is going to be a long day.

0oo0ooo00

"Wait… what are we looking for," Masaya's words slurred together as he yawned. He stretched and wished he was back in bed, sleeping. He slowly blinked, eyes half lidded for he has little energy to keep them open. Kish closed the lid on a trashcan and turned to Masaya, a frightful look in his gold eyes.

"For the tenth time, we are looking for a friend of mine. Long black hair, ears like mine, blue coat, blue wings, he speaks asshole. His aura is asshole. He is the KING OF ASSHOLES. You can't miss him!" Kisshu shouted which helped Masaya to wake up.

"Something tells me that you two got into a fight or something," the tan fairy rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the fatigue in them. "So I need to look for a guy that has 'asshole' on him? He doesn't sound very nice, Kisshu-san."

Kish groaned. He knows he has to be patient with his friend since he has not gotten any sleep but repeating himself over and over again is getting annoying.

"Think of it this way. He looks like a fem-boy, right? But his aura speaks asshole and sometimes he has a very scary face right?"

Masaya nods slowly. "So a blue, pale, long hair, fem-boy, asshole, fairy is what we are looking for?"

"EURIKA! And the winner is Aoyama Masaya! Everyone give a big hand to our lucky winner!" Kisshu cheered and ran down the alleyway to search in a different area. Masaya only just blinked at Kish's sarcasm.

Masaya sighed and slowly followed Kish. "Why am I friends with you…"

"Because you love me!"

After around three hours or so of searching all around the fairy city, Kish sat on a park bench with his head in his hands. Masaya is next to him, casually leaning on a tree that he grew himself, sipping some coffee. (Which he managed to pick up during the search and also receiving a lecture from Kish about it) He looks at Kish, his eyes now fully open since he is now fully awake.

"Coffee. The greatest thing in the world," he smiled and looked at Kish. "You seem happy."

"Stop being sarcastic, Masaya," Kish groaned. "Why am I so stressed over this guy?! I only met him yesterday!"

"Is it because you 'like' him?"

Kish sat up and glared at the smug tan fairy, pointing a finger at him. "SHUT UP! There is no way I would like another male! Especially that guy! HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN HIM! He is such an ass! Also, he is very immature and smug and kinda creepy and something tells me that is only a part of the whole picture! Something tells me that he is not what he seems and it's fucking bugging me, man! ALSO he blackmailed me about accidently breaking into his home because of some fucking wind and I SWEAR he is going to try to use it while he is staying at my house and…"

Masaya listened to Kish's ranting about 'this asshole' with a gigantic smile on his face. The tan fairy has never seen Kish so upset and flustered at once. It's very amusing. He couldn't help but snicker a little because Kish's face is tinted pink. This rant goes on for about five more minutes and during that time, Masaya has finished his coffee, the drink of champions.

"…he embarrassed me in front of Ichigo; kicked me in the shin so many times! AND! Yes there is more! An-… wait…. Do you think he could have ran into Ichigo since she is working at Lettuce's shop which is not too far from here and-… nah that is too cliché," Kish sighed and went back to sulking. "We are never going to find him!"

Masaya just shrugged and went to get more coffee.

00000

"He is never going to find me!" Deep Blue said with a smug look on his face. No the blue fairy is not talking about Kish. Jerichi is the subject here. It has been three hours and no sign of Jerichi or Kish. Maybe he should leave and try to find Kish.

But what if Jerichi finds him? That's going to be problematic since his ankle is throbbing with pain at the moment. Ichigo was kind enough to rewrap it for him and then pain went down some but it still hurts. A lot.

"Don't get too smug, Deep Blue. If this Jerichi guy is what you say it is then you shouldn't be so over confident," Ichigo warned while restocking a shelf with Lettuce's homemade plushed toys. Deep Blue, still having that smug look, shook his head.

"Jerichi is intelligent but not that intelligent. He will not look here because he thinks he knows me like the back of his hand. He is trying to use that for clues which will never work."

Ichigo shook her head, displeased in his over confident attitude. "But what happens when he does look here?"

"It seems that I will have to run away. Even though running away from a fight does tend to hurt my pride."

Ichigo rolled her eyes.

00000

"ARRRRGH! I AM NEVER GOING TO FIND THIS FUCKING BRAT! GOD DAMNIT!" Jerichi shouted and punched a tree. He has searched all over this god damned town and no sign of him. How hard is it to find a pale ass fairy?! HOW!? Jerichi punched the tree again.

Right now, Jerichi does not care if he is disturbing the peace. He is just so angry with himself for losing his target only in moments of catching him. If only he weren't so damn fast. But the blue fairy did have a slight limp. Which means that he now has a lead. A pale, blue fairy with a slight limp is what Jerichi is looking for.

Grey eyes scanned the crowd, finding not one fairy who fits that category.

However, he did find a patch of green hair. Jerichi knew exactly who it belongs to.

It's Kisshu, the annoying brat who caused him great embarrassment. And Kish is also responsible for Jerichi to sink even lower on the King's good side. Jerichi was never on good terms with the king but Jerichi did not care. As long as he got to guard the king then everything is fine. But ever since that incident with the element, the king got Jerichi replaced for 'being such an embarrassment'.

But now is not the time for revenge. Jerichi has a job to do. But he can't help but watch Kish since his movement is strange. Kish looks around, dragging an unfamiliar fairy companion with him (Jerichi does not know his name.) His skin is tan like Jerichi's but his hair is shorter and black. Kish places his hands around his mouth as he shouts a name.

"DEEP BLUE!"

The tan fairy does the same but he doesn't try to amplify his voice like Kish. "Some guy that Kish knows…." Well that was pathetic. But the tan fairy does look very tired.

Jerichi can't help but grin. The two are looking for the same person that Jerichi is looking for. Maybe he can get them to find the blue fairy for him. Jerichi nods to himself. Yes. He will have Kish and that other fairy look for Deep Blue. The silver haired fairy will just quietly follow Kish around.

No he not stalking him. Jerichi doesn't think of his actions are like stalking. (Though is what it looks like.) The two fairies walk into a part of the town where Jerichi has completely missed. He scolds himself for being careless (though he wasn't being careless. The buildings look the same with a bird's point of view.) Kish seems reckless with his search. He looks into alleyways, trash cans, random stores, and asks random people on the street. The tan fairy looks around and leaves Kish's side to walk into a store.

The name of the store is called "Lettuce's Dolls" or something like that. But Jerichi's eyes scan back to Kish who is running ahead, oblivious that the tan fairy has left his side. Jerichi follows Kish.

000

Masaya saw something in the window of a shop. He looks and saw Ichigo yelling at a blue fairy who is leaning back in a chair, ignoring her. Masaya stares at the blue fairy who resembles the character who Kish described. Masaya walks into the store, leaving Kish to confirm his suspicions. It wasn't a surprise that Kish went on ahead but that means that Masaya will have to find him later.

The bell rings as the door brushes against it. The blue fairy froze but relaxed from some reason when he saw Masaya. Ichigo turned and a huge smile formed on her face.

"Aoyama-Kun!" She flew over and hugged him. Masaya returned the hug and noticed that the blue fairy is giving him a look. Which is weird because Masaya has never met this fairy before. What could have done to him?

Ichigo pulled out from the slight embrace, her smile still evident.

"Um Ichigo who is this?" Masaya gestured to the seated fairy. Ichigo turned and sighed.

"This is Kish's friend Deep Blue. Apparently they had some fight and now he is staying here an-"

"So you're Deep Blue! Do you not realize that Kish is out there going crazy search for your ass… backside…" Masaya corrected himself since he does not like swearing all that much. He sent an apologetic look at Ichigo for cutting her off.

The one known as Deep Blue only grinned at Masaya's question. Masaya shuddered. Kish is right. Deep Blue is kind of creepy.

"Yes", he purred, trying (and succeeding) to make Masaya uncomfortable. "I am Deep Blue and I know that Kish is going crazy an-"

Deep Blue did not expect Masaya to pull him out of the chair and drag him over to the door. The door leading to the outside world. Deep Blue sighed. Ichigo and Lettuce just stared at the two, unsure of what to do. Deep Blue let Masaya drag him but something silver caught his eye. Teal eyes moved to the window then widened. Deep Blue dug his heels into the floor, trying to escape from Masaya's grip.

"Wait. Wait. WAIT!" the blue fairy shouted when he saw his pursuer right outside the window. He pulled himself free from Masaya's grasped and ran (limped) to the back of the store. Masaya stared at the blue fairy in bewilderment. Lettuce let out a noise of surprise when the door slammed open and in came a tan fairy with silver hair and wings. His silver eyes are narrowed and hold anger in them. He looks around the room; silver orbs flicking this way and that.

Masaya backed away from the silver man. The man did not notice Masaya or the other occupants in the room. He thought he saw a flash of blue and black in this particular store, but Jerichi, is never wrong. He finally notices Masaya (but Jerichi does not know his name).

He grabs Masaya's collar and slammed the plant loving fairy into the wall. Ichigo screamed and ran up to Jerichi. She summoned her weapon. (Something a fairy rarely does unless they are in absolute danger) Jerichi noticed this and elbowed the pink fairy in the stomach. Ichigo groaned, dropping her pink heart shaped weapon, and fell over, tears formed in her eyes. Lettuce froze. She is not a fighter. She is a pacifist. And when Jerichi glared at her, she squealed and ducked behind the counter in fright. She silently prayed to the king that Pai will save her.

Jerichi turned back to the captive in his hand. "Where is he?"

Masaya glared at the silver fairy for hurting his loved one and he said nothing. (For some reason, Masaya knows exactly who the strange fairy is talking about. But he does not like the looks of this fairy, nor Deep Blue, but he keeps his mouth shut.) Jerichi narrowed his eyes. With his free hand he took, Masaya's arm and twisted.

The plant loving fairy screamed at the sudden rush of pain that is traveling up his arm. Lettuce began to cry and covered her ears.

"If you wish to keep your arm then answer my question. Now. Where is Deep Blue!?" Jerichi shouted at the whimpering fairy.

Masaya bit his lip. "I have no idea to whom you are referring to…"

Jerichi, now angrier than ever, released Masaya's arm. He knows that Masaya is lying but breaking the child's arm is not honourable.

But he needs to find his king.

So he does it anyway.

0000

**Crack.**

The scream that Deep Blue heard from the storage room was loud enough to make his ears throb. For once in his life, the blue fairy feels guilty. But he quickly casted aside that feeling. Emotions make him feel numb. Weak. Vulnerable.

But the guilt washed over him like water in a stream. He felt numb with guilt at the fact that Masaya, a man he only just met a few minutes ago, is being hurt for confiscating information on his whereabouts.

From behind several boxes filled with stuffed animals, Deep Blue sat in the poorly lit room. Deep Blue can still hear the echo from the sound of Masaya's bone breaking. It was unsettling. He can hear Jerichi shouting at the poor girl, Lettuce, to stop crying. He can hear Ichigo groan and scream at Jerichi for hurting her boyfriend. He can hear Masaya's cries as clear as day. But does he care?

**No.**

Deep Blue feels a grin coming on. It's not his fault. It's not his fault that Jerichi located him and is taking out his anger on the three poor fairies two rooms down. It's not his fault that Kish cannot find him. It's not his fault.

Those words dancing in Deep Blue's mind but they do not settle his nerves. Instead he shakes, holding back the nervous laughter that is caught in his throat. He covers his mouth with both hands. The shaking does not stop. He cannot hold it for much longer. But his hands stay.

The laugh is muffled. But shaking and its wavers. Finally he stops. But the shaking does not subside and the laugh morphs into nervous chuckles. He places his hands at his sides.

But he still does not care about those three idiotic fairies two rooms down.

If I do not care, when why do I feel like this? He buries his head in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Small tedious battle. Its not even a battle… **

**WOW. SO HOW ABOUT LAST CHAPTER HUH! Don't I suck?**

**Kraehenhexe: OH THANK YOU SO MUCH! I thought that I had Deep Blue out of character the entire time and yeah. But hearing that from you, I feel better! So again thank you! Also 'Deep Bruh' came from tumblr so yeah. I give credit to the person who came up with the joke. ;D**

**Melkor'sOnlyLieutenant: Right! He was so passive aggressive about that. **

Something inside the blue fairy cracked. Of course Deep Blue didn't notice.

_Maybe if I cover my eyes and block out all sound, Jerichi will go away, the screams will subside and everything will be normal again,_ Deep Blue covered his ears and shut his eyes while sitting in the far corner of the storage room. Jerichi is getting angrier, Ichigo is still on the ground (Deep Blue is not sure if she if she is even conscious.), Lettuce is screaming at this point, and Masaya… the blue alien does not even wish to know.

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up…." He whispers under his breath. "Quiet shut up quiet quiet quiet shut up shut up shut up shut up."

That's when he realized. He is cowering in a corner, hiding from something that involves him but he is not doing anything about it, ignoring the problem, like a child. Deep Blue was even muttering noises to block out the screams.

The blue fairy opens his eyes and removes his hands from his ears. He stares at his hands. He needs to do something about Jerichi, the problem, but instead he is just sitting here like a coward. For once in his life…

Deep Blue feels ashamed. (The crack deepens. This time, the blue fairy does notice.)

That he is just being a selfish prick. Whilst he is hiding, pretending nothing is happening, innocent fairies are getting hurt.

People are getting hurt. And he is the cause, the source, of their pain. Not Jerichi.

What would Kish say when he sees this pathetic creature? Will he laugh? Will he say that he was right and will always and forever be right?

"How comical… The most powerful fairy in existence is cowering…" Deep Blue scolds himself. "But…" his eyes move to glare at the wall, the ice orbs are hard; slightly glowing red if one looks hard enough. "This situation is not my fault. Those fairies decided to interfere… those poor, pathetic, weak fairies…" Deep Blue's eyes widened a bit at the words he just uttered. He blinked and the small red glow in his eyes faded. He frowns and stares at the wall for the longest time. He does not move and he stares at the same spot on the wall. His eyes narrow. He knows what he has to do. Something inside him clicked.

"That is right... I am the most powerful fairy in existence… how could I forgotten..."

That's when he stood up from his hiding spot. He stretches and his joints pop. He cracks his knuckles; still he stares at the wall. That same spot. His frown deepens and he punches the wall. On that spot. His hand throbs but he feels no pain. Not even sprained ankle bothers him.

He knows what must be done. He is tired of ignoring, tired of being ignorant. Tired of everything. Deep Blue sprints to the room two doors down.

000

One moment, Jerichi was screaming at a child, pulling on his broken arm, torturing the poor thing. The next, an impact to his jaw sends him flying, into the window, and onto the streets where people scream in panic. Jerichi can taste blood. His jaw swells and his wings throb from the impact of the windows. Some glass shards are imbedded in the thin appendages. Jerichi groans. He sits ups, he spat out some blood.

Only to be kicked back down again. Someone placed their foot on Jerichi's chest and pushed down, hard, causing the grey fairy to groan.

Jerichi's nose is bleeding, his already split lip is now worse and oozing blood, and his jaw is swollen. The tan fairy opens his eyes, he looks at his attacker, and grins.

Deep Blue only pressed harder. Jerichi bit his lip since his wings are in agony. The blue fairy removes his foot…

…Only to spin and round house kick Jerichi across the street, with his injured foot. Deep Blue hissed in discomfort and gently put his foot down. Jerichi's form slammed into a wall, his body sinking onto the street. Several people screamed and ran away from the scene. Deep Blue ignored the screaming pedestrians.

The tan fairy groaned as he sat up. He blinked and the blue fairy is right in front of him. Crouching before Jerichi, staring at him. His teal eyes are glowing red, eyes wide and debating if he should kill Jerichi or let the knight live. Jerichi knows this face the King is giving him. He hoped it was a face he'll never have to see again. But here it is. The king leans forward and smiles. It's dark. And the tan fairy notices that the King has fang. Since when did he have fangs? Since when do fairies have fangs?! This man, right here, is no fairy. Fairies are kind. (Well, most of them.) Fairies do not start fights without reason. Maybe he is a monster in a fairies body.

Jerichi is shocked at this sudden change of attitude. Deep Blue is not cowering or screaming at him to go away. The Elders said that this would not happen. That Deep Blue will always and forever stay an ignorant, naïve, little child. Guess they were wrong. Their little plan did not work. Oh well.

"I am not going back. Not until I've had my fun," Deep Blue stood up. And kicked Jerichi's head. The tan fairy fell on his side, not moving. He is still alive but unconscious. "That felt marvelous. I should have done that sooner."

Deep Blue does not understand what is going on. This sudden change. But he likes it. He turned to the occupants in the shop. All of them staring at him with their mouths open. Lettuce has even come out of her hiding place. Deep Blue just tilts his head to the side in confusion. He is reverting back to that childish facade.

"What are you staring at?" The blue fairy walked over to the broken shop. "Shouldn't we support this boy's arm?"

Lettuce fixed her glasses. "I-It's already been done! While you were… were…." Lettuce tried to find the right words. Ichigo clapped her hands together.

"We took care of it, Deep Blue. We broke the leg off of a chair and used spare cloth to wrap the wood around his arm. It should suffice for temporary support~" Ichigo explained in a cheery way. Deep Blue looked at her and said nothing. He looked at the one called Masaya, who is clutching his broken arm. He is not whimpering anymore. Which is good because Deep Blue wouldn't want to listen to it. The blue fairy knelt down beside the poor fairy.

"I am very sorry that you had to put up with that idiot. Here stand up. Let's go find that idiotic green haired Ikisatashi," Deep Blue stood up and held out his hand for Masaya to grab.

Masaya shock his head. "I can't stand. I am in shock to st- ACK!"

"Then I'll carry you like a husband with his bride~. Off we go, my wife!" Deep Blue joked as he held Masaya bridal style, being mindful of his arm. "Oh and Ichigo, don't be jealous. I just went and stole your man!"

Ichigo's face went bright red. "Of course I am going to be jealous! You put my boyfriend down right now!" Ichigo is steaming. Lettuce only giggled, flapping her wings to help herself up.

"I can't now can I? This boy cannot walk due to shock. Besides I don't mind. He could fly but everyone knows an injured fairy, no matter the limb that is injured be a leg or hand, can't fly," the blue fairy remained Ichigo. "Slows them down." (His arm is broken. Only a serious injury will slow a fairy down such as a broken limb, missing limb, or anything that will cause them to be unable to move. No one knows why this is. But it may possibly due to the fact when fairies were still hunters and gathers. Any injury can slow a fairy down when running from predators.) The blue fairy walked out the door and down the street.

"Cheer up, Ichigo-san. He's helping. I don't think that Deep Blue-san means any harm," Lettuce smiled. "Besides can you carry Masaya by yourself? I know I couldn't." Lettuce followed the blue fairy.

Ichigo frowned. She knew Lettuce is right. Lettuce is always right. Even when arguing with Pai whether to work or not too.

Ichigo looked over at the man unconscious across the brick road. He stirs and off she goes, a pink zip of light in the sky.

000

Kish groans and leans against a nearby wall. He stares at his feet. Now he has to look for two of his friends. Well one of them is not his friend. More like his responsibility. Kish groans again. He is really good at losing sight of people. But he is also really good at finding people. That makes no sense but then again it does.

Kish looks up and notices that some people are running from a certain direction, screaming that two fairies got into a fight. Odd. That never happens. Only with pixies…. And there are no pixies here.

But whatever. It doesn't concern Kish. The green haired fairy blinked, and stands up straight. He turns to walk in the direction the fairies are running in.

"KISH!"

Kish turns. The streets are nearly deserted so it is easy to see who called out to him. His jaw drops open at what he sees.

He sees Deep Blue carrying Masaya with a stupid grin on his face, trying to wave at the green haired fairy without dropping Masaya. Kish sees Lettuce holding back Ichigo's rage. Or at least trying to. (Kish can see why) And Masaya's face is bright red. Well he is being carried bridal style by a male.

Kish sighs in relief and quickly frowns. He stomps over to Deep Blue and Company. Deep Blue sets Masaya down, after asking if he can stand. The plant loving fairy turns to Kish and flinches a bit.

Kish is angry, pissed off to be exact. Masaya can tell Kish is not mad at him but at the male fairy behind him who is staring off into space. Kish takes in a deep breath and-

"WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN?" the shout is not as intimidating as Taruto's but it made the blue fairy jump. Masaya gives a look at the blue fairy, a look of pity for dealing with Kish's wrath. Deep Blue catches it and winks.

"Around. I have been many places. Your home, Ichigo's café, the park, in town, Lettuce's shop, the square (where we are now) and the palace" Deep Blue shrugged. "Your question has to be more specific."

NEVER MIND THAT! You had me worried sick! Masaya and I have spent three very long hours, maybe more, looking for your ass! Masaya has found you, thank god. And what do you do? Break his arm!?" Kish gestures to Masaya's braced limb. The smile on Deep Blue's face fades.

"Of course not! What do you take me for, some sort of savage!? If it were not for me, that boy would not have an arm" Deep Blue retorts. He looks at Masaya. "Again many apologizes for having to deal with him."

Kish is confused. And angry. Angry at Deep Blue for letting Masaya get hurt. For letting his friends get hurt.

"Him?! If you didn't do it, then who did?"

Deep Blue crosses his arms. "Remember that useless fool I told you about? The one at your Element ceremony? The fool who thinks he is a guard?"

Kish blinks. There were many guards at his ceremony. And none of them he remembers. Deep Blue sighs.

"Jerichi! You remember him?!"

Kish blinks and several minutes pass by. The three fairies that are not engaged in the conversation just blink. They are unsure if they should just sigh and walk away, or if they should just stay. Kish gasps and points at the blue fairy.

"HIM! The one who insulted me!?" Kish exclaims.

"Yes, yes you dense fool! Jerichi. He was looking for me. He broke Masaya's arm after he saw me hiding in Lettuce's shop. He saw Masaya with me and knew he was lying so there goes Masaya's arm" the blue fairy explained. "I owed him. Masaya that is for having is arm broken for no reason. So I kicked Jerichi around a bit."

Ichigo scoffs. "A bit? You destroyed him! 'Kicked him a bit.' Laughable. You kicked him all the way across the street. I swore he pissed his pants when you got up in his face!" Ichigo is exaggerating. Jerichi will never wet himself. He is too 'brave' for that. "You got some fighting skill!"

Deep Blue only sneered. "Not exactly. I was going easy on him." Ichigo muttered something under her breath about not being able to take a compliment.

"Wait. Jerichi was looking for you, Deep Blue? Why?" Kish inquired.

"Not sure," Deep Blue mislead. He knew exactly the reason why Jerichi is looking for him. He does not want Kish and his brothers, Masaya, Ichigo, Lettuce, or anyone, to find out that he is a missing King. The missing King. Kish thinks that Deep Blue is a low class noble. (Maybe Kish thinks he is a high class noble since he met Kish in his cell. Kish never sought out information about Deep Blue's nobility.) The blue fairy grinned. "I think he was looking for me because I am pretty. He missed his pretty noble."

"Oh… I see," Kish can see right through that lie. Deep Blue's eyes give it away. He can tell. Kish won't ask about it. Maybe later after Deep Blue's wing is healed.

"So… let's take this boy to the hospital. Get him a proper cast," Deep Blue ordered.

"Please. My arm is starting to throb again," Masaya complains.

"You better not complain the entire way, wife. It gets annoying," Deep Blue threatened.

"MASAYA IS MY BOYFRIEND. STOP CALLING HIM WIFE AND ALL THAT NONSENSE!" Ichigo shrieked. Other fairies on the street looked at the crowd in confusion. Then they quickly went back to their task.

"Ichigo-san. P-Please calm down" Lettuce consulted her friend, trying to calm the steaming red head down. Kish just blinks. Obviously he missed something.

"I will call my wife what I choose too, peasant!"

Kish has obviously missed something. He doesn't want to ask. So he'll just tag along.

Back on the street where Lettuce shop is, Jerichi has disappeared. There is no sign of him. The wall where he crashed into is perfectly fine, there is no crimson on the ground. Even Lettuce's shop is perfectly fine, the window is fixed, not a single glass shard in sight.

**Ugh this chapter sucked. So the next one will be a filler. About a bird. Haw haw haw.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: THERE IS A BIRB. A BIRB HAS ENTERED THE FACILITY. EVERYONE RUN.**

**I don't know what is going to happen with this chapter. So here we go. Also I realized that Deep Blue is out of character in all of my fanfictions. Maybe its because I like to give him some emotion? Idk anyway.**

**Melkor'sOnlyLieutenant: TRUE! Jerichi the Hypocrite. That's his knight name. Oh she is. Thank god Lettuce was there or we would have lost one of our main characters.**

Kish sat up. Something doesn't feel right. Maybe it's the silence in the house. Maybe its Deep Blue's quiet humming (it actually sounds good. Which is weird because Kish is constantly annoyed whenever the blue fairy opens his mouth.) Kish looked around. Nothing is out of place. Pai is sitting in his chair, reading a very long and very boring book. Taruto is sitting on the floor, playing with his friend, Pudding. (She decided to come over today.) And Deep Blue is sitting in the chair adjacent to Pai. The blue fairy is staring at the ceiling, obviously bored since he is slouching in the chair. His humming continued.

Pudding is a very tan fairy with short gold hair. Her hair looks short due to the four thin braids she has on the back of her head. She constantly wears an orange one piece. And she is bare foot (like most fairies). Her wings match Kish's colour except hers are a bit more orange. Her large brown eyes are full of youth and excitement as she beats Taruto in another game. She raises her hands in the air and grins.

"Pudding won, na no da!" the girl cheered. Taruto grumbled.

"Because I let you win," the boy frowned. Pudding giggled.

Pai turned a page in his book, Deep Blue continued to hum, and Pudding beat Taruto at another game.

What feels wrong? What is out of place?

That's when the blue fairy sat up, his humming stopped. His eyes never left the ceiling. He noticed the off feeling too. The ceiling began to creak and groan. A squawk is heard.

Pai looked up as well. Pudding stopping cheering her 'na no da's'. Taruto continue to grumble. But he noticed too.

The ceiling starting to crack, the wood is splitting, dust fell from the newly formed lines that danced in the ceiling. Deep Blue tackled Pudding before a wooden beam could crush her. Along with a giant foot that belonged to a-

"BIRD!" Kish shrieked. The blue fairy stood with the orange fairy in his arms. He sprinted to the door. Pai dropped his book, grabbed the youngest Ikisatashi, and flew out the door. The ceiling continued to crack and cave in under the bird's weight. The blue fairy is lagging behind (since he can't fly at the moment.) Pudding is shaking. Kish flew past the two, chasing after Pai.

"Pudding, fly to the door and be quick about it," Deep Blue ordered.

"What about Deep Blue-"

"GO!" He threw the child who screamed and instantly began to flap her wings. She is out the door.

Once she left, the blue fairy looked around for a new exit because he won't make it to the door in time. Then he remembered. There is the balcony upstairs. The blue fairy sprints up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He is sprinting over to the balcony. The walls are closing in. He can hear the bird's squawking. He is almost there. The ceiling is cracking and falling behind him. The walls are groaning under the bird's weight.

He jumps out, his arms are crossed and out, protecting his face from the debris. The house crumbles and a screech follows. A bird has nested on their home. That's not all, Deep Blue is falling.

"Well. What have I gotten myself into?" Deep Blue thought out loud. "This is some déjà vu bullshit right here."

He continues to fall, but not for long. His eyes narrowed. A branch is closing in. He can reach it. The blue fairy grasped onto the branch. He hisses from the sudden pull on his arm due to his weight and the sudden strain on his muscles. He latches onto the branch with his other arm and pulls himself up. Oh how he misses flying. (But he can't speed up the healing process in fear that he'll be found out) Flying is very helpful at these times. He adjusts himself on the branch so he can sit, dangling his legs over the side. He glares at the red and black bird, nesting in his temporary home. It's a Cardinal. A male Cardinal. A fat one to be exact. Look how smug he is, siting on his new home.

You know what, fuck that bird. Fuck you bird.

"There is an entire neighbourhood in this tree. Several thousand houses. And yet this bird must have this one. The one I am residing in," the blue fairy mumbled. "And how am I supposed to get down? I could fall to my 'death' but then Kish and his idiotic family will find out." The bird chirps and his feathers ruffle.

Climbing is also an option. Standing up, Deep Blue held his arms out to balance himself to walk over to the base of the tree. Deep Blue keeps his eyes on the bird as he steadies himself on the branch. He is already thinking of ways to decapitate the bird. He could do it now, considering what he did to Jerichi two days ago. But then it would be raining bird's intestines and he does not want to clean that up. Also there are children present and this is not that kind of story.

The bird's bead eyes land on the blue fairy. He freezes knowing well that birds eat fairies, mistaking them for insects. The bird stares at Deep Blue, who is frozen mid-step (which is clearly an uncomfortable position). The two have a staring contest and Deep Blue is sweating slightly, nervous about falling. The leg that is on the branch begins to ach and starts to shake slightly. The leg that is in the air is threatening to move. His arms are out, trying to keep the flightless fairy balanced.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bird looks away at something else. Deep Blue quickly moves to the base of the tree, right below the bird's new nest. Then he made a mistake. He looked down.

"SHIT!" he latched himself onto the base of the tree, his back pressed against it. "Why is this branch so high up?" he realizes how shaking his voice sounds. Is he…. **Scared?** Well of course not! Deep Blue shakes his head. "Okay. I can do this. It is just a simple climbing exercise. Nothing too obscene. It cannot be that complicated now can it." He looks down again and his heart races. He adverts his eyes from the absurd drop and stares up at the sky. "Obviously it can! OHHHHOHOHOKAY. I admit this was poorly thought out!" He chuckles…And he looks down. There are no branches after the one he is currently on. So if he falls, there will be nothing to grab on too and…

And was this tree always so high?!

"I cannot possibly be afraid of heights. How comical!?... but the tree is really high… AGAIN! COMICAL...just climb the damn tree…," he turns around. "You place your right foot down here and…" he starts moving down the tree. And he is making sure that his teal eyes do not move downward. (Unless he needs to look at his feet. So he make sure that he only looks at his feet and nothing more.) Everything was going smoothly-

SHRIEK!

Deep Blue turns to find the Cardinal flying right for him, beak open and ready to devour. The blue fairy's eyes widened and he quickly dodges the bird. But the impact of the bird to the tree made him lose his footing. He is holding on to the bark for dear life. Even though, falling from this height will not kill him, the adrenaline of knowing that he will fall is what is making him scared. The intense feeling forming in his gut, the panicked gasping knowing that his clawed fingers are slipping. One by one.

And then the fall. He knew he fell once before but this time it's different. He has nothing to latch on to. Nothing to save him.

Now everyone will know that Noble Deep Blue is actually King Deep Blue.

"There he is, na no da!" a voice shouted. Pudding.

"Finally! I got you!"

Deep Blue felt arms carry him. And he knew this feeling well.

"You're late," is all he can say.

"Well excuse me! A simple thank you would suffice!" Kish complained. "You almost died! AGAIN!"

"Death and I are intimate," Deep Blue grinned. He is feeling much better now…. That was weird. The scared feeling went away as soon as Kish caught him. The blue fairy blinked. He will not worry about it now.

"Well death and you better stop being intimate right now!"

"Oh how can we, Kish? We are very much in loveeeaaAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kish dropped the blue fairy, there is a smug look on his face.

"Deep Blue onichan!" Pudding prepared to dive but Kish stopped her. "Kish onichan!? Pudding is angry with Kish onichan, na no da! Why did you do that, na no da!?"

"He was freaking me out! And I think he deserves it. But I probably should catch him now…" Kish scratched the back of his head.

"No need," Kish turned to find a very pissed off looking Deep Blue, Pai, who looks indifferent about the situation, and Taruto, who instantly flew over to Pudding. Pai is holding the blue fairy and he looks like he is not enjoying it. The blue fairy is glaring at Kish, obviously planning murder. Pai continued. "Anyway. Setting this episode aside, we need to regroup. Obviously we are going to need to alert the guard to remove the bird from the premises."

"Why do we need to call for the guard? Kish has lightning abilities. He could just remove it right now," Deep Blue suggested. "We do not need the guard." His eyes narrowed.

Pai blinked and stared at the fairy in his arms. Pai has noticed that every time something that was brought up that had something in common with guards and castles, Deep Blue instantly swatted them away, coming up with something else or changing the subject. Then his grey eyes moved to Kish. He looks like he is considering the idea. But using lightning has a very high causality rate.

"No," Kish frowned. "I do not have complete control over my element. I have not been practicing either."

"You could practice now," the blue fairy stated. "Listen just concentrate on aiming your lightning at the bird. If you need help, just ask Pai to guide the lighting with his element of wind."

Pai blinked. How did he know? Pai hasn't even told anyone his element. (Except Kish and Taruto of course.) He feels embarrassed for having wind since wind is one of the main elements. Meaning it's powerful. And he feels like he doesn't deserve it. There are six main elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, and Dark. Those elements revolve around the most important element. Which no one knows what it is. The fairies learned about it. Vaguely. Masaya's is Earth of course. He can control the plants. Lettuce has the water element. (She felt embarrassed as well.) Ichigo's is light. It's pretty obvious since she sometimes, without meaning, lights up an entire room. And Pudding and Taruto has yet to find out theirs. Kish's element falls in the Light category. It is not a main element but is close to light.

"How did you know?" Pai asks, shocked.

"Please. It is undoubtedly noticeable! Anyone can tell," Deep Blue clicks his tongue.

"Actually no one can tell if you hide it well enough," Pai corrects.

Deep Blue is just now realizing the horrible mistake he has made. Obviously he is getting used to the Ikisatashi life style and is settling down by that is no excuse. This is the second, no third time he has slipped the truth. And this time he cannot go back on it like the others.

"I just have that ability… But I am right, yes? Use your winds to assist?" The blue fairy quickly changed the subject. Pai glared at the fairy, evidently not buying the lie.

"No! I am not putting this entire neighbourhood in danger because I can't control my lightning!" Kish screamed in rage. "If you want the bird gone, call the guard! They will handle it."

"We are not calling the guard. We do not need them," the blue fairy's voice went dark. "This bird is a minor problem an-"

"Then why don't you take care of it?!" Kish spat, cutting the blue fairy off.

"HAVE YOU NOT SEEN MY WINGS!?" Deep Blue lashed. He nearly tackled Kish but then realized Pai is holding him and they are up extremely high. He could only send Kish a dark look. "They are damaged, _Kisshu._"

Kish hated how poisonous his full name sounded on the blue fairy's lips. It stung. And he hates to admit that Deep Blue is right. He could use his lightning and have Pai's wind to guide the bolt.

But it is risky. Kish bites his lip.

"No. I don't want to risk it," Kish states. "However that does not mean I am unwilling to try."

Deep Blue blinked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, boy?"

"It means I am going to practice. With a few friends of mine," Kish grinned. Pai sighed.

"Please tell me you mean someone else?" Pai asked, hope is in his voice.

"Nope!"

Pai let out the longest sigh. Taruto, Pudding, and Deep Blue look totally confused. And Kish is grinning.

"Come on! Lets go see Gâteau!"

**New character :0**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gross sobbing because my mom found my fan fiction account HI MOM! And like she knooowss.. SHE KNOOOOOOOOOOOWS. **

**People: knows what?**

**SHE KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWS**

_Gateau… Gateau… why does that name annoy me so?_, Deep Blue thought to himself as Pai set him down on the ground. Deep Blue is hardly listening to Kish's rambling on how Gateau can help and how great he is. Deep Blue frowned, annoyed at the name and annoyed at himself for not remembering. Gateau du Roi…

"He can fix anything! I mean like anything!" Kish gleamed and trotted in front of the group. Deep Blue's eyes narrowed. _Oh. __**That**__ Gateau._ Deep Blue remembers an adviser at the palace who went by that name. No knew exactly what Gateau's element is. Some people thought his element is a part of nature. Others thought it is an element of magic. But Gateau called it Tinkering. Whatever the hell that means. He just likes to fix things and mess with mechanics or something. And something happened that got him kicked out of the palace, stripped him of his nobility, and cast into the gallows of the city. Deep Blue cannot quite remember or could not bother to remember. However he does remember his 'loyalty' to the crown. As in lets-see-how-much-I-can-annoy-the-king kind of loyalty. He was very loyal but his ego was a problem.

"Deep Blue-onichan why are you angry?" Pudding's voice broke the King out of his thoughts. Deep Blue's scowl is replaced with a smile.

"Its nothing honey. Just thinking about killing that bird."

"We're here!" Kish sang and knocked on the door to the shabby coconut shack. The door opened.

000

"Get another house," the one called Gateau du Roi yawned and stretched. He looked like he just woke up. He pushed up his small rectangular spectacles and squinted, his gold eyes glaring at Kish. Gateau runs his hands threw is long curly fringe, removing any knots. Then he started to braid his long curled green locks, grinning at Kish's glare. "Birds are out of my area of expertise."

"Bull shit!" Kish slammed his hand on Gateau's desk. (The spectacle fairy managed to grab his drink before Kish hit the desk.)

"But it isn't. This problem is too big for me. Sure I can fix practically anything but my power does not work well on living problems. Or overly complicated problems. Reason why I cannot help you is because one, the bird is a predator and us the prey, two I will have to find a way to move the bird without getting eaten, three that will cause more problems. There are more reasons but I decided to save you from my monologue."

Pai pinched the bridge of his nose. He is very annoyed at this waste of time, and annoyed at Kish for wasting his time. The one called Gateau just smiled and sipped his tea. (Or what resembled tea) Pai looked around the make-shift home. Gateau seemed to have made his lodgings in two large coconuts (since the walls are pure white and Pai can smell the coconut smell emitting from the walls.) The home is two stories. Typical home for one person.

Pai saw a light brown haired girl zoom down the stairs, her red wings flapping vigorously. She stopped to give Gateau a peck on the cheek, zoomed into the kitchen, and back up the stairs. Gateau scowled.

"Ringo what did I say about speeding in the house?!"

"But that is boring!" came the reply.

Gateau just frowned at the stairs and gulped down his tea.

Scratch that. Typical home for two people. Now back to the house. The front room is filled with various papers and books, all of them shoved on to shelves or just resting on furniture. Pai cannot help but notice how unsafe this room is. There are very tall stacks of books and paper that could fall over any moment. The kitchen is small and modest. Pai has not seen the other floor yet.

The grey haired cannot help but notice how the spectacle fairy is glancing at Deep Blue (who is currently reading a book he picked off the shelf. Does he have no respect for other people's belongings?) in curiosity and… was that a smirk? Gateau sipped his tea again, hiding the feint grin on his lips. Pai narrowed his eyes.

"Are you going to stay long?" Gateau rudely asked, it's obvious he does not get many guests. "I am watching those two young ones poking around my belongings and it is making me nervous. Ringo! Come and play with Pudding and Tart!"

The small red fairy poked her head around the corner and stared at the two. She smiled at Pudding and flew down the stairs. The two girls started up some chatter and went outside to play some children's game. Pudding dragged Tart with her, he is scowling. Pudding made some sort of comment on Ringo's large red bow tied on her head. Ringo beamed. Soon their voices quieted as the left the house.

"Good the nuisances are gone. This conversations rating is about to go up and there are words I do not want Ringo to hear," Gateau looked down at his cup and frowned. "I'm out of tea. You there!" He pointed at Deep Blue, who slammed the book closed and looked like a child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar. He carefully set the book down on a nearby pile. "Come and help me with the tea will you. Pai and Kish make yourself at home. We can soon discuss solutions to your problem."

"But I thought you said you could not help!" Kish scowled.

"I did. I can't help you, physically. But maybe mentally." Gateau dragged the confused blue fairy into the kitchen and closed the door.

Deep Blue watched as this strange fairy gather things for tea. The green haired alien grabbed a purple ribbon to keep his messy plait together and grabbed a small, dented kettle from a cabinet that is near the floor. Gateau removed the long brown gloves he was wearing tossed them on the counter. Then he looked up at Deep Blue and grinned.

"You're Highness. It's an honor," he said sarcastically. Deep Blue froze, the corner of his mouth twitching. He crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"You are obviously mistaken," he said darkly.

Gateau chuckled as he tied an apron around his purple suit. "Which do you prefer, Apple Muffins or Quiche?"

"What nonsense are yo-"

"For the guests of course. The people you tricked to binge off of. I am peckish for muffins. Maybe I should use up the rest of my apples," Gateau is playing the blue fairy. Deep Blue scowled.

"Make whatever the hell you like then. I could give less of a shit."

"How is Jerichi fairing? I hear you gave him a nasty mark on his face," Gateau flew up to the ceiling to reach the highest cabinet. He pulled put two tea bags and sank back down to the floor. He saw the blue fairy giving him a murderous look. Deep Blue is obviously looking at the knives on the counter across from him. "Are you wondering how you should kill me?"

"How could you guess?" Deep Blue uncrossed his arms and drummed his fingers on the counter top. Deep Blue is planning on how to dispose of Gateau if he becomes too much of a threat. And he is annoying as hell. The blue fairy slowly inches over to the knives.

"The beautiful look on your face is one," Gateau set the kettle on the stove. "And I can feel it."

"How did you know?"

"Know what exactly?"

"Do not play with me. I can and will have you killed."

"Oooh how I adore empty threats," Gateau smiled and ducked, a knife zipped over his head, nicking some lose hairs. "But of course. The King never makes empty threats." Gateau smiled at the knife, the sharp blade is stick out of the wood on the cabinet. Then his gold eyes moved to the scowling King. "You are such a child it's hilarious."

The King smirked. The smirk then turned into a murderous stare.

"Oh do not take offense, my liege!" Gateau feigned a bow in mocking way. Gateau turned back to the stove and switched it on. "I figured it out the moment I first saw you. And I did not need no damn picture. Some loyal guard that bastard is."

"Hmm."

"Anyway. I recognized how you moved. I started working the in palace when I was ten. How could I not recognized you?" Gateau turned from the stove to look at the King. He leaned on the counter and removed his glasses. "I was fascinated. How could a fairy, such as yourself, be immortal? I needed to know. My…heh… tinkering senses were tingling. The council only let me be an adviser so I could figure out how this is possible."

"I can feel your loyalty radiating. I want to vomit."

"Your sarcasm is something I missed. For ten years I worked there. I was great at it too. No one could replace me."

"Then you fucked up," Deep Blue walked over and grabbed the knife from the cabinet door and looked at the blade. He grinned. "Badly. The council said some bad excuse. I can't remember."

"I found a child. Poor, tired, and weak. Her entire family was killed by bandit Pixies and rouge Fairies."

Deep Blue looked up from the knife and raised a brow. "Really? That girl ruined you."

"No. She didn't. The Council ruined me! I was loyal to those old fucking idiots!? That is what my loyalty bought?!" Gateau shouted. It wasn't a shout. More of a harsh whisper. He ran his fingers through his hair and placed his spectacles back on his nose. "They hated my compassion to the weak. They wanted her to die. 'She is no use to us. Why should she live?' You, of course, stood up for me. It was like you were empathizing with the child. Even though you were always rich and royal. You did not even remember the statement after that meeting! The support you threw at the girl, how could you forget that!?"

"HA!" Gateau jumped at Deep Blue's cackle. "I just realized I am overdue for a memory swipe. I am slowly starting to remember things. Not the full picture just pieces of it. I now remember why I stood up to that girl. I was like her before… this." He gestures vaguely to his being. "The Council couldn't have me empathizing with people. They needed their cruel, coldblooded killer."

Gateau blinked, putting the puzzle together. "Oh…." is all the green haired fairy could say.

"Hmm. Sometimes they gave me too much. I would forget who I was, what I could do, **what** I was. I could only remember one thing. 'I'm King but I am only a figure head. Nothing but a doll.' But that was fine with them," the King chuckled. "Your kettle is screaming."

"Oh. Indeed. And I noticed your wing is…"

"I can heal it. I just don't want to. It's my excuse to binge."

000

"Does it really take you that long to make tea? I knew Deep Blue sucks at shit but I never knew he sucks badly!" Kish grinned at the blue fairy.

"Then you wouldn't want the muffin I made," Deep Blue gets up from the chair he was sitting in and takes Kish's plate. Kish looked at the empty space where his plate was and then looked at Deep Blue. He smiled innocently (which is not a good combination).

"That's okay. It was probably poisoned anyway," Kish muttered.

Gateau downed his tea. "Now. About your bird problem."

**Remember when I said this will be a filler? I LIED HA. Some backstory shit here and some angst there! And SHHHHHE KNOOOOOOOWSS. ha this is my first time writing Gateau and i never played the game. So he is probably out of character ha sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Concentrate. Focus all your energy on your palm," Gateau circled Kish, watching his every movement. Kish nodded. He extended his arm and closed his eyes. He felt the electricity dance on his fingertips. The energy moved to his palm. Beads of sweat rolls down his face. Kish bit his lip. He ignores the pain digging and zapping his hand. The lightning hurts.

Gateau smiles, he can feel the electricity build up in the air, the currents moving to surround Kish. A yellow orb forms in Kish's hand.

"Release!" Gateau ordered.

Kish opened his eyes, his orbs are glowing a bright yellow. Kish smiles and releases the orb… only for it to explode in his hand. Kish lets out a yelp of surprise. He stumbles backwards from the blow, landing on his rear. Gateau sighs and Kish frowned. Deep Blue is snickering on the side. The lightning fairy growls.

"Again!" Gateau orders. Kish scoffed and stood up. He got into a ready stance and glares at the target, a comical straw person with a sign on it. The sign reads 'Deep Blue' in large sloppy letters. Kish closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Gateau rested his hands on Kish's shoulders, pulling them back.

"Stand up straight. Helps the energy flow," the green haired fairy smirked when Kish made a face.

Kish sighed. He ignored the very annoying snickers coming from the side lines. Kish inhaled and exhaled. He continued this pattern as he searched for the lightning energy in his being. He then directed that energy to his palm, allowing it to grow. A small orb appeared in his hand sparkling and cracking with electricity. He felt the currents in the air surround him, helping him build his energy sphere.

Kish held his arm out, readying himself to release the energy. Kish smirks and releases the orb.

"PFFFT HA," Deep Blue cackled as the orb once again exploded. He is so supportive. Kish growled, obviously annoyed. Gateau smiled a thin smile and then glared at the blue fairy.

"Stop laughing. Lightning is a hard element to control," Gateau walked over to Kish and patted the boy on the back. "You'll get it. You just need time and practice."

"Time we don't have. As we speak there is a bird laying eggs on our home," Deep Blue muttered.

"'Our?'", Kish glared at the blue fairy. 'Our home?' Does that mean he intends to stay?! HELL NO. Kish is not dealing with this guy for longer than two months. Not happening.

"For the meantime, yes Kish. Our home. I do suggest you hurry up with the whole lightning business," Deep Blue yawned. "I want to strangle that bird."

"How can a fairy such as yourself strangle that bird when you can't even fly?" Kish countered. The blue fairy gave Kish a glare. Gateau sighed and walked off to the side lines. He knows what is about to transpire.

"I am not exactly defenseless, Kish," Deep Blue stated, smugly for that matter. "I have Jerichi as proof do I not?"

Kish can't argue with that. However. What elemental abilities does Deep Blue have? Kish has not seen him use any sort of magic once since living with the Ikisatashis. Yes Deep Blue is a master at combat (and strength even though he is so thin) but magic? Can he even use magic? Kish needs to know. IT'S A NEED.

"Yeah sure whatever. But what about magic!" Kish beamed. He didn't see the paling look on Deep Blue's face. Deep Blue's magic and element is… rare. So rare in fact only one known person has that element and it's the King.

And guess who Deep Blue is?

The fucking King. And this fairy is currently trying (and failing) to lay low. He doesn't want to be found out and using magic will MAKE his true identity known. Deep Blue looks over at Gateau and the fairy just smiles grimly. He shrugs. Deep Blue growls. And he can't really show his power for it is complex.

Deep Blue has a strange power called Life. He can give. He can create. He can destroy. He can take.

He can kill. Though he has never tried to use that part of his power. (Nor is he aware of that part of his power.)

He is basically god and is very over powered. Maybe that's why the Elders have him on a very tight leash. And why they give him memory swipes so he won't know (or can't know) who he truly is. And he can't show this power to Kish.

Because Kish will recognize it. Deep Blue does not want that. Kish is eagerly staring at the blue fairy, hoping he will show off.

"I rather not," Deep Blue answers. Kish scoffs.

"Why not? Is it because you can't control them?" Kish counters.

Deep Blue frowned, glaring at Kish. "No. I can control them perfectly. I just do not want to use them."

Kish scoffs again and rolls his eyes. "You don't want to show them off because my element is better than yours. Whatever."

"Sure whatever," Deep Blue shrugged.

"Or you are just weak."

Deep Blue snapped. Kish called him 'weak'. He hates being called weak. He was always known as **weak. **That weak child. The weak king. The weakling. Weak-minded. He refuses to be referred to as weak. Deep Blue growled as he eyes glowed red. Kish's blinked and stepped back.

"Whoa easy now. It's just a joke," Kish held his hands up in defense. Deep Blue snarled.

"A joke!? You think this is joke!?" Deep Blue shouted. He let out a cry of rage. He need something to take his anger out on. His eyes move to the target. Howling, Deep Blue raised his hands and shot out a blue energy beam, vaporizing the straw to dust. Gateau raises a brow in interest. _His powers are returning. This is not good. _Deep Blue pants, eyes fading back to his normal hue. There is a small fire where the dummy was located. The blue fairy blinks, eyes widening slightly at the damage he has done. He stares at his hands in confusion. He has never been able to do that before.

Or was he able to do it before? Deep Blue does not know but for some reason, this energy, this power is familiar. Why? _I thought… all I could do was take powers and give not… this? _

"They lied to me," Deep Blue snarled.

Kish's mouth drops open in awe. That was…destructive. Too destructive. Even for a fairy. But Deep Blue doesn't resemble a pixie. Maybe his wings are a bit too large for a fairy. (Kish's wings are relatively small compared to Deep Blue's.) Pixies are taller, more sinister, leaner, and aggressive. They have claws and fangs. And Deep Blue has come off as aggressive but sinister? Kish can't say just yet. Ever since Deep Blue knocked the shit out of Jerichi, he has been a bit more… cold. Kish shudders. The blue fairy is still staring at his hands. He looks just as confused as Kish. Strange.

"Wow. How about you kill the bird?" That is all Kish can say.

Deep Blue lets out a chuckle. It comes off as cold. "Yes this will do nicely." The blue fairly looks over his shoulder, his cold smile aimed at Kish. "I think I shall train with you, Kish."

Gateau clapped his hands together. "Alright! This will do nicely! Since Deep Blue has destroyed my only dummy (which I am certainly not happy about) Kish and Deep Blue will have to spar." Gateau walks over to Kish and leans forward. "And it's a great thing your brother is back at the house monitoring the children. I know Pie. He will die if he found out about this."

Kish swallowed. "We're going to spar? But what if I hurt him?! I-I mean I'm really good at combat and when I fight with Masaya, him and his plants are so fucking hard to beat stop smiling like that, he always seems to get hurt really bad and I get scolded and I'm worried that Deep Blue will be even more injured than he already is." Kish rambled. Gateau just took a step back, his smile widening.

"Trust me Kish when I say this, Deep Blue is tougher than you think."

Kish blinked. "You can tell by just looking at him?"

Gateau smirked and flew to the side, giving the two space. Kish looked at Deep Blue, who looks very indifferent. Like the whole laser thing never happen. The fuck?

"Summon your weapons," Gateau called out. He hopes Deep Blue hasn't figured out **that** yet. Deep Blue stares at his hands again. He closes his fingers over his palms, clenching his fists shut and watches as blue energy forms around them. Gateau pales. This is not good. Deep Blue stretches his arms out in front of him and positions his hands in a way that gives off the illusion that he is holding something. The energy travels up into the air, forming an object. It resembles a sword. Deep Blue glares at the energy. He then removed one hand and uses the other to swing the energy around. He swipes to the side, the form hardens. He slashes to the other side. The sound of metal clanking is filling everyone ears. Deep Blue then spins and with both hands, brings the energy down. The energy shatters revealing a long sword. The tip of the blade is a thin point that thickens down to the hilt. Before the blade reaches the guard, there is a small section connecting the blade to the guard. The ends of the blade curve inward at both sides and meet the small section of metal. The guard itself resembles a crescent moon and has a bright red jewel in the center of the metal. At the end of the sword is a green jewel imbedded in the pommel.

Deep Blue's grip tightened on the hilt of the sword as he points the deadly looking weapon at Kish, an intense look is on his face.

Kish watched the entire scene in awe. Deep Blue's weapon is large. So if Kish gets hit then that will fucking hurt. Kish never saw Gateau's paling face. Gateau has never once seen Deep Blue summon his weapon. Gateau didn't even know he had a weapon in the first place! The elders sworn that Deep Blue will always be under their control. The constant exposer to the outside world is weakening the memory spell. Gateau smiles. This will be very interesting once the King recovers all his memories. It will be a great thing to witness once Deep Blue finds out about his true origins.

"I didn't know you had a weapon! It's so big! Masaya has a sword too but not like that holy shit," Kish beamed. Kish is slowly starting to see the true Deep Blue. And he is enjoying it. But Kish still doesn't want him living with Kish and his brothers. He is still mad at Deep Blue for being childish the other week. Kish popped his knuckles. "Summoning my weapon is something I am actually good at." Kish smiled smugly.

Deep Blue scoffs. "Prove it then."

Kish held out his arms in front of him but his arms are crossed, his left is over his right. Yellow energy travels down his arms and into his open palms. Kish smiles. The energy in Kish's palms separate to form three points. Kish then closes his hands around the energy. He flies up into the air doing several flips. He hesitates then falls. He spins and the energy grows brighter. He twists his body around so that he is diving face first. He is aimed right at Deep Blue.

"You fool they aren't formed yet!" Gateau shrieks. Deep Blue readies himself, gripping his sword tightly.

Kish does a spin and yells as he swipes down. Gateau covers his eyes.

A loud crash is heard. Gateau peaks through his figures and noticed that Kish's weapons are fully developed. He is pushing on the blue fairy's sword, trying to get him to his knees since Kish currently has the advantage for being in the air.

Kish's weapons resemble three bladed daggers. But he calls them Dragon Sais. And he has one in each hand. The blade itself is very thin. And the guard is wide. In the center of the guard is a blue jewel and the hilt of each blade is black. Kish removes one blade from Deep Blue's sword and stabs at the blue fairy.

Deep Blue side steps out of the way making Kish fall to the ground.

"FUCKING!" Kish swore he felt wind on the back of his neck. He immediately rolls away and stands up. He growled at Deep Blue's chuckling. "YOU BLEW ON MY NECK!?"

"You were wide open."

"But don't fucking blow on my neck! You could have like I don't know, hit me or something!"

"…you want to be hit?" Deep Blue grins. "OH you naughty boy!"

"No that's not what I meant!"

"But you said-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID DAMNIT!"

Gateau sighs. "I don't get paid enough for this."

**I did research on the parts of the swords whooooa. and i should get a award for writing the shortest chapters and i have no idea where this is going but whatever. i had a plot line in my head then i lost it. :3c **

**people are still following this right? if not then lmao**


End file.
